Regretful scars
by DarkJinmay13
Summary: Near the brink of life and death Jess must hang tight to conciousness waitting to be saved. But More problems happens with the team that could tear them apart, and a love that could probably end for good
1. Savin Me

_Me: Wahoooo here it is Regretful Scars I'm excited about it rated for blood and...broken hearts and angst_

_Bleachfan93: Mwahahahahahahahahahaha go evil - evil smirk-_

_Me: i'm not even finished writing it XD so anything can happen so please review if you like the first chapter!! _

_P.S. I don't know why but each chapter will be the name of a song because I thought it would be cool so read...NOW!!_

**Chapter 1 Savin Me**

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

Goosebumps chilled through her body right down to the bone. She felt lightheaded and tired trying to keep her eyes open, she was terrified to die she didn't want to, in her mind she kept screaming his name in her head hoping he would hear her but he didn't. Her body was yanked side to side like a current was pushing her, holding tight. she didn't fight back, there was no point it had already beat her. There was a sudden break through the ice water, though her body limped, someone was holding her they laid her down, she tried to breathe but there was no air she thought she was saved, even though her mind was saying, '_Your dead, it's just a dream. keep dreaming it's what's making him stay.'_ Her ears were full of water aching, though she could still hear a faint screaming. Someone pushed down on her stomach, forcing her to cough out the water from her mouth. She finally gasped for air, coughing the voice in her mind fading, she was out of the water. The voice shouted again, more familiar and clearer from the first time.

"Jess!! Jess please open your eyes, don't die on me!" The person begged. Jess eyes still stung from the salty sea but she obeyed, seeing her gaurdian angel. Chiro was holding her also soaked, giving a small smile knowing she was alive. It disapeared as soon as she gagged out more water.

"Is h-he 'cough' gone?" She asked trying to lift up her head to look around. They were under the bridge where Shoogazoom started. The water kept lapping the rocks, splashing bits of water on them.

"...Yeah, he's gone. Don't you ever do that again, I thought I lost you!" He whispered holding her close. The team was flying down towards the two. She was freezing, lungs threatening to give out, but most of all she was tired. But she didn't want to sleep, she wanted to stay up with Chiro.

"Chiro, I'm...s...sorry." She chocked, her eyelids starting to fall. He kissed her forehead and sighed.

"Don't be sorry, at least your still alive." He said relieved. Jess was too exhausted, she fell asleep in his arms just as the team came down. They all gave a sigh of relief seeing she was okay.

"She should be in med-bay i highly doubt that she got all of the water out of her lungs." Gibson warned. Chiro nodded and picked her up. Antauri could see the fear and hatred in Chiros eyes.

"I'll fix her arm and leg!" Otto piped trying to be reasuring, everyone just ignored it, Otto sighed continuing to walk toward the city.

"He's gone?" Sparx asked as Chiro looked down at her then the team.

"Yeah, but we almost lost her too." Chiro stated closing his eyes.

Jess was restting in med bay still out cold. Everyone else was in bed except for Chiro. He was sitting in a chair holding Jess hand, trying not to fall asleep. One more memory and he was gonna scream, one side told him to tell Jess and the other side was Cerinas warning. But Chiro couldn't give up there had to be another way for Jess to remember, it wasn't fair. He was locked up in Cerina's game of chess when he made one move she backfired it and there was only one more move she'd have to make to win. Though, Chiro finally fell asleep not actually haveing one of those **'normal' **dreams.

He was in a black endless room, all alone. The walls started to drip blood, and there was a long cry. Like a little girl crying. Chiro walked down searching, for someone, not the girl but someone else. There was nothing, it was like he was in a black whole.

"Cerina!?" Cerina, I need to talk to you now." Chiro ordered. At first it was silent but slowly she appeared.

"Why should I listen to you? My daughter was nearly killed." Cerina started. Chiro shivered at the thought. "I don't know if I should thank you for saving her." She sneered glaring at him. Chiro clenched his fist and sighed.

"I need Jess memory back." He sighed keeping his cool. SHe turned her back facing him and walked away a few feet laughing.

"Chiro for her to have her mrmory back, she'll have to give up something. I'm dead and I still remember the experiments he did on those monkies, how I would always worry about him testing her. He took all of the goodness in that little girls body and consumed it with hate. Eventually Chiro she'll stab you in the back, and kill you. Skeleton King is apart of her, what do you think will happen when she gets her memory back and he remmebers all the experiments he did. Do you honestly want her to have her memory and suffer from her past? From his mistakes!?" She asked turning back folding her arms. They were silent for a few minutes.

"You said Jess memory was stolen." Chiro said looking down at the ground. She didn't answer, he looked back up at her guilty face. "You stole her memory, now tell me how I can get it back." Chiro gritted through his teet. Cerina gave a dark chuckle smirking at him.

"Well, theres only one way for Jess to get her memory back." She sighed. Chiro waited as she began to fade away. "She must give up her own body." Cerina sighed disapearing. His heart sank, leaving a lump in his throat. It started getting harder to breathe. She could only remember if she became all robotic, metal heart, iron working lungs. Jess could barely stand having a robotic leg and arm. Chiro wouldn't let her give up her body, never would he let her do it. There had to be another way right?

_Checkmate_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_Me: okay do you really think I would kill my character do you?_

_Jess: yeah but I got close and really small chapter_

_Me: ugh well then, and the song like if you listened to it while reading the chapter it goes well, I think_

_Bleachfan93: Just review too see how the first 'cough' small chapter was the next will be longer._


	2. You and Me

_Me/Bleachfan93: La la la la la story time story time la la la la la_

_Jess: Will you SHUT UP!!_

_Me: your just jealous Bleachfan93 and me can sing better then you!_

_Jess: what'd you say -activates gun-_

_Me: you heard me -snickers running off-_

_Bleachfan93: This is a very important chapter so please pay atenttion and please enjoy the chapter while DarkJinmay13 gets killed -bullets fired- YOU KILL HER AND I SWEAR I WILL KICK YOUR ASS AND CHIRO WON'T SAVE YOU!! I'LL MAKE SURE!!_

**Chapter 2 You and Me**

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

When Chiro woke up it was close to 8 o' clock. Jess was still asleep, and Chiro sighed. He got up yawning about to to leave to the control room but didn't want to leave Jess alone when she woke up so he sat back down holding her hand again. A few hours later Jess woke up, trying to sit up but fell back down.

"Hi." She smiled. Chiro helped her sit up, and sat on the bed.

"Morning, how do you feel?" He asked, she just shrugged. Her body felt heavy, and painful.

"Everything hurts." She smiled weakly. He rested his forehead on hers and sighed.

"Jessica you are the craziest person on Shoogazoom I can _barely_ believe you would do something like that!" Chiro said pain in his voice, Jess looked away ashamed and sad. "I was so scared I lost you, what would i do without you. You are too important to me please don't ever do that again." Chiro pleaded holding her close. Tears started to fall down.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't want you or the team to get hurt because of me. I could never forgive myself if I did. I would rather sacrafice myself then see you die." Jess cried shaking her head. He cupped her face forcing her to look at him. She didn't want to argue with him, he whiped her tears away. A smile grew on her face. "I love you." She breathed seeing his smile. Chiro pulled her into a passionete kiss, and pulled her closer. When he pulled back Chiro brushed her cheek making her blush.

"I love you too." He whispered moving the bangs from her eyes. Jess hair was down, the first time Chiro actually seen it from up. The water had straightened her hair from the waves of having it in a braid. It was shorter and a little choppy from Jess cut but...it actually looked good on her. Even if it didn't he wouldn't see much difference. Too him no matter what she looked like, she would always be beautiful in his eyes.

"Uh, is my arm and leg working again?" She asked flexing her arm. Chiro gave a laugh.

"Yeah, Otto also made it so it was water proof." He sighed relieved. Jess held her head and moaned in pain.

"Gibsons gonna make me stay in here isn't he." Jess sighed.

"I think so." He chuckled. Jess was annoyed by that, staying in bed would be boring and she wanted to train. Though a part of her was okay with it besides just training she wanted to sleep, sleep, sleep. Chiro could see she was tired so he made her take a little nap. He hoped she could sleep long enough so that he could get some breakfast before she woke up again.

When Chiro reached the control room everyone was awake but it didn't look like anyone had made anything, so he walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl of cereal. He started eating his breakfast, until Antauri and Gibson came in.

"Has Jess woken up yet?" Gibson asked as Chiro tried to swallow the halfway crunched bits of frosted flakes.

"Yeah but she was still tired so shes taking a little nap." Chiro shrugged. He took another bite munching the cereal.

"She does need all the rest she can get." Antauri agreed. "As do you." He added. Chiro looked away and threw the bowl into the sink.

"I haven't been able to sleep for days, because of all the memories with that..." He couldn't even finish.

"He was her best friend when they were young." Antauri sighed though he didn't disagree.

"Then why would he try to kill her?" He snapped. Noone answered for a while. Chiro looked out to the control room and saw two monkeys missing.

"Wheres Otto and Sparx?" Chiro asked suspicious.

"They said later on today or i guess now they were gonna help Jess." Gibson shrugged.

"Helping out with what?" He asked confused.

Otto, Sparx, and Jess were in the training room with the simulation station on. They were inside a demo fist rocket, the simulation made a hologram of them in space. Jess was at the controls Otto and Sparx by her side starting the rocket. Her shaky hands grabbed the controls nervously as Sparx watched her, Otto simply played with his tail.

"Alright Jess when you see a huge meteor what do you do?" He was quizzing her. The team had decided that she needed to learn all about the robot that included flying the fist rockets.

"Blow it up.?" She guessed.

"CORRECT!" Otto cheered, Jess just sighed in relief.

"Now what do you do when your in an asteroid belt and asteroids are after you." Sparx smiled seeing her puzzled look. At first she thought he was dumb.

"Uh, just like before blow it up." Jess shrugged.

"AAAAAAANNNNNGGGGHHHHHH!" Otto booed in her ear, she glared at his innocent smile.

"No, you go with the flow and follow the asteroids. All professional fliers know that." Sparx said with pride.

"I'm sure you stole that from Antauri because that sure ain't you." Jessica scoffed as Sparx fumed.

"Hey! Don't be hatein the monkey." Sparx sneered as Jess tried to hold back a smile.

"You need to stop listening to my Lady Sovereign cd's." Jess sighed rolling her eyes. Jessica would of probably been a girly girl if she never listened to Lady Sovereign and had a mom who was like Veronica's. She shivered at the thought. The fist rocket started, Jess looked at the gas tank, and oxygen tank, it was full and everything was working perfectly. Several meteors started coming, she easily blasted them away. Except for one bug chnk hitting one of the wings making a crack, sputtering out the fuel.

"Jess we're losing power and are hurtling towards a planet." Sparx freaked.

"How?! There's no gravity!!" Jess panicked pushing buttons.

"We're gonna die!!" Otto whimpered. Sparx got annoyed.

"Will you shut up." He sighed with a little brittish accent. The two lookes at him shocked.

"Uh, did you just sound like Gibson?" She twitched bug eyed.

"Yea,...oh god Bigbrains gotten into me." Sparx shouted. The planet started to come closer, and she pushed every button, the last one was a self destruct button.

"TEE MINUS TEN SECONDS TILL SELF DESTRUCT." The rocket warned counting down. Jess calmy sat there then looked at Sparx.

"...Sparx, would you mind telling me why THERE IS A SELF DESTRUCT BUTTON!!" She screamed nearly blowing Sparx ear drum.

"Just in case we wanted to blow ourselves up, of course." He chuckled nervously at the furious teen. The rocket stopped shaking, and zoomed pitch black, soon it lit by a red light sending off a beeping sound. "Amd we're dead." He mumbled Jess about to hit him.

"For the sixth time." Otto whined.

"Hmm, yes well you will never drive the fist rocket." Sparx laughed.

"YOUR SO DEAD MEAT SPARX!!" She screamed running out of the rocket after him nearly slipping on the leaked out fuel. Sparx laughed even louder hiding behind Chiro. Jess skidded to a stop smiling at him. "Heh, heh, heh hi." Jess chuckled scratching the back of her head.

"Hi, so how many deaths exactly?" Chiro smirked.

"Six almost seven thanx to Sparx big mouth." Otto smiled. Jess gave a death glare to Otto and then Sparx

"Yeah, don't bame me, blame the stupid self destruct button!" Jess pouted pointing at the rocket. In a flash the two monkies ran to their tubes and were gone. Jess fell back and sighed.

"Tired?" Chiro asked sitting down she gave a laugh.

"Yeah, killing yourself can be very exhausting." Jess yawned stretching her arms. Chiro looked at her with a small smile. She cocked her head to one side confused.

"I see your hair is still down." He smiled. She looked at him and blushed.

"Oh...yeah, well..." She sat up some of her hair covering her face. "Does it look bad?" She asked moving the hair from her face behind her ear.

"No. It doesn't look bad at all." Chiro reasured. She smiled back, but disapeared when he became serious. "Though you were suppose to be restting." He smirked. She raised an eyebrow.

"Like I ever listen to you." Jess laughed, he gave a small chuckle.

The day went by too fast for Chiro, he didn't eat dinner and went straight to his room. Jess came in to say goodnight and walked into her room. Chiro stared at her door until her lights went off and he fell back on his bed. His life, it wasn't a dream he thought all would be perfect when he knew how to get her memory back but really it was a nightmare! Minutes turned into hours as he layed there, unable to go to sleep. Chiro got up and walked out into the hallway. He silently walked down to Antauri's roomand knocked on the door. Antauri came up to the door and opened it.

"Chiro, what's wrong." Chiro didn't answer, he just grabbed Antauris hand and both walked down to Gibsons room. Chiro knocked on the door and waited a few minutes before a half asleep blue monkey opened the door.

"Gibson can we come in for a minute, theres something I need to tell you both." Chiro asked a little uneasy. Gibson was confused and looked at the silver monkey who had the same expression. Though, Gibson moved aside allowing the two in.

"Chiro ...what's going on?" Gibson asked yawning, as he shut the door.

"I found out who stole Jess memory!" Chiro blurted out soon covering his mouth from bein so loud. The two monkies were stunned, Gibson through his hands in the air shaking his head. "Slow down Chiro, how?" Gibson asked confused even more.

"Last night, instead of a memory like usual. I talked to Cerina." Chiro gulped closing his eyes in disgust. "She was the one, who stole Jess memory." Chiro sighed covering his face.

"Did you find out how to get them back?" Antauri asked folding his arms.

"...Yeah she has...she has to give up her body, her soul residing in a robotic one." He bit his lip sighing.

"Not a very fair bargain if you ask me. So what do you want to do, Chiro?" Gibson asked doubtful.

"Well there has to be another way to get it back." He began. They both nodded as Chiro looked down at the ground. "Like when I lost the power primate." Now Gibson and Antauri were puzzled. "Before I got to Antauri I had walked down a hallway with mirrors and saw one that showed Shoogazoom, destroyed, but we changed that from happening." Chiro agreed. They nodded almost in ussence.

"But what does that have to do with Jess?" Gibson asked about ready to pass out.

"Well...maybe I...I should go to the varon mystics...and see, if I can find another way to get Jess memory back. hiro chocked barely to get it out of him. He dared to look at his teamates but saw his mentor with a pained face, and the blue scientist in shock shaking his head in disbelief.

"The Varon mystics(however you spell it) has come to an end, how could you find something?" Antauri asked trying to stay calm.

"I have to try I can't take it anymore, come on." Chiro pleaded.

"Are we the only ones who know, Jess and the team don't know?" Gibson gulped getting a pain in his chest as Chiro nodded. "But we're gonna miss you, how will we know your okay?" He asked coming close to tears but fought them back. Chiro didn't answer, and Gibson knew he couldn't answer, because Chiro didn't have an answer but he wasn't gonna back down from this now.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Antauri asked. How long could they keep it a secret from the team that Chiro was gone. Jess wouldn't take it very well, she would die if Chiro left. Not to mention he thought of Chiro like a son he would miss him too. Antauri was concerned for Chiros saftey noone could save him, besides who knew how long he would be gone.

"Yeah, and I am going to leave tomorrow night." Chiro stated sternly leaving the room. The two stayed silent, utill Gibson folded his arms.

"Your not gonna stop him are you." Gibson said not really askingor suprised when Antauri shook his head.

"Gibson do not tell anyone." Antauri ordered Leaving Gibsons room. None of them went back too sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Me: finally got the long Chapter done but I had to find good ending and yes I am still hiding from Jess expecially after this chapter. The songs for chapter one and two is savin' me by nickleback and You and me by Lifehouse I don't own these songs_

_Jess: Please review. shoots three feet from where I'm hiding _

_Me: eeeeeeep...Hurry!_


	3. Like You'll Never See Me Again

_Me: yeah so heres Chapter three this where it gets good YAY!!_

_Jess: finally -rolls eyes-_

_Me: Gaaaahhh sorry for all the mistakes I typed it at 3 in the morning don't worry this will be 99.9 mistake free I hope_

**Chapter 3 Like You'll Never See Me Again**

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

Jess woke up in a cold sweat, the room spinning. She grabbed the glass of water and gulped it down. She didn't get why she was sweating it was cold in her room, always. Jess walked into Chiro's room and saw he wasn't there but his room was nice and chilly, showing Jess her room **was** warm. She walked to his tube and down to the control room. When she went down she saw everyone there, except Chiro. Jess started to get worried.

"Hey, Gibson have you seen Chiro?" She asked walking up to him. Gibsons mouth was dry knowing Jess would do the same thing tomorrow, but then he wouldn't answer.

"I believe he's at the top of the robot." Gibson said as she bit her lip walking back towards Chiros tube.

Chiro was looking out at the city a million thoughts running through his mind. Everything Shoogazoom, the team, and Jess, he was leaving them all. He could hardly bare it, but he couldn't stand one more memory before he would kill himself. Jess, always lieing to her. He gave a deep sigh, placing his head in his hands.

"Oh, a big sigh." Jess smiled plopping down next to him.

"I've sighed bigger." He simply shrugged. Jess rose an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" She asked looking at him, He didn't answer. Chiro just stared at her, seeing a different Jess. He was thinking of what Cerina said about Jess becoming possesed by Skeleton King. He saw her eyes filled with hate and crave for blood. The teams bodies mangled all over the ground the city in flames, and Jess standing over him with her bloody sword. Giving a deadly grin before she slaughtered him. Chiro shuddered at the thought, Chiro knew Jess would never do that but still who knew what could happen while he was gone. "...Did I do something?" Jess asked looking down. Chiro felt hurt and lifted her face up.

"You didn't do anything, it's nothing." He lied. She gave a small smile, even though she didn't believe it, she wasn't that stupid. "I'm just tired." Chiro sighed closing his eyes. Jess didn't buy it one bit. He soon felt his nose be poked and opened his eyes to see Jess with her pinky out smiling.

"Kind of girly but it'll work." Jess giggled. Chiro rubbed his nose and thought she had finally become crazy.

"Huh?" Chiro asked confused.

"We're keeping a promise, you and I will never keep secrets from each other again." Jess smiled. Chiro gave a chuckle and wrapped his pinky with hers." Okay." He laughed.

"If I lie may I be sliced by a knife." Jess finished. Chiros heart sank, in a few hours he would break his promise. Well and just like Jess, Chiro was scared of losing her too, what would he do when Chiro came back.The two might never speak to each other again, or she would find someone else. Someone who would never leave her.

"Jess when I left to get my wallet back, there was something I wanted to give you." He chimed remembering it, opening his wallet. He pulled out a notecard and gave it to her, she read it.

"_I gave you three roses, two real one fake,  
and I will love you till the last rose dies."_

Jess gave a smile and hugged him tight, he hugged her back and sighed. The breeze started to pick up and Jess shivered. Chiro scooted back and rested his back on the neck of the robot, shifting Jess body so she was resting on him. She layed her head on his chest and sighed.

"I want to stay like this forever." She whispered smiling.

"I wish time would just stop so we had all the time in the world to be together." Chiro sighed holding her tighter. Jess looked up at him the smile fading and she looked back down.

"I've caused you and the team a lot of pain... and I almost ...killed you." Jess shuddered, clenching his shirt. Chiro stroked her hair keeping quit for a minute. "Yeah, but I trusted you, though just like you nearlly killed me...I thought when I was holding you under the bridge, I thought Josh had gotten you that I was the one that killed you, but I will never let anyone hurt you. They'll have to kill me to get to you." He whispered giving a deep sigh. Jess smiled and looked up at his dreamy blue eyes. Except of falling into a trance, a pang of pain flew through her. Chiros eyes showed sadness and lonliness. She started to worry, he didn't really tell her much eversince he saved her, he stayed in his room and barley smiled. Chiro was acting just like she was when she was keeping a secret. He was also hiding something.

"Chiro why"-"Hey guys it's time to eat!! LUNCH, LUNCH, LUNCH!!" Otto whined through the comunicator. The two stayed silent. Chiro waited for Jess to finish what she was gonna say, but Jess got up and walked into the robot. Chiro did the same.

Lunch was a bit too akward, while Otto was scarffing down his ham, Jess right next to him slowly eating, not saying a word. Chiro was picking at his food, and sighed. Gibson and Antauri were also silent. Sparx and Nova looked at everyone except Otto's glum face totally confused. Everyone was down for a whole different reason, but on the same subject...Chiro. Chiro was upset that he was leaving the team and forcimg Antauri and Gibson to keep it a secret from the team. Jess was worried that Chiro _**was**_ keeping a secret from her. Gibson and Antauri, were crushed that they were keeping secrets from their brothers, and Chiro might never come back.

"...I'm going to my room." Jess said bluntly getting up and walking to her room. After a few minutes Sparx, Nova, and Otto walked off. Antauri and Gibson walked to their tubes readying the ship, Chiro needed to get ready.

Hours went by, Jess sitting on her bed. She was listening to her music just thinking of What Chiro was hiding. "What can I do, does the team know about it?" She thought worried, nervous, and irritated. Jess wouldn't be able togo to sleep until she knew. She got up and walked into Chiros room. She looked around and saw the light was on but Chiro wasn't in there. Chiros bed was made and his pajamas were still on the floor. Several of his dresser draws were open, she looked into them, they were all empty! Jessica soon heard an engine go off, sounding from a ship. It took Jess a minute for her to realize what was going on. She rushed out of his room toward his tube nearlly running Sparx over. Jess didn't want to believe what was about to happen, tears blinding her eyes. When Jess was out of the robot, but she was too late to stop him, he was already in the air.

"**CHIRO!!**" She screamed barley able to hear her own voice over the engine. He didn't hear her and flew off forcing Jess to live her worst nightmare.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Me: WAHOO got this typed before ball game I feel acomplished!! -pats self on back-_

_Nova: usually Jess is here but shes sittin in her little emo corner crying her eyes out, its so sad _

_Me: well now she can hate me even more as the story goes on._

_P.S I would've written Chiros journey but was too lazy so please don't hate me and review_

_Nova: like you'll never see me again by Alicia keys_


	4. Too Late too Apologize

_Me: All I shall say is very emotional chapter and Too late to apologize by One Republic Enjoy_

_Nova:...what she said_

**Chapter 4 Too Late too apologize**

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

Two years, had gone by since Chiro left the team. Jess was already eighteen so the team thought, if he was still alive, Chiro was also eighteen. The team had lost all hope of him coming back after the first year, eventually so did Jess not to mention when Chiro left he took a piece of everyone with him. The first few months that went by Jess would wake up in the middle of the night screaming, and would run to Chiros room. Everytime she came, he would never be there, and the team would find Jess in his bed holding the pillow tight. Antauri and Gibson almost told the team after a year and a half, but Chiro had promised he would come bacj, and they trusted him. Everyone was in the control room just sitting around.

"Today's boring." Otto whined, giving a deep sigh.

"No duh, stupid!" Sparx snapped. He was tired of Otto complaining everyday. Otto held back the tears and put his head down, Sparx knew Otto was sensetive but he didn't care.

"Oh leave him alone." Gibson sighed rolling his eyes. Otto smiled a little a bit happier that someone was defending him.

"Why don't you make me, geeky gaywad!" He antagonized folding his arms.

"I have no use in fighting with imature dimwits." Gibson shrugged not paying much atention to the insult. Sparx blew a fuse.

"Why you!!" Sparx shouted about to punch him. Nova held him back as did Otto with Gibson. Nova's arms started to slip, Sparx almost breaking free from her grip. "Stop bickering, your both imature." Nova grunted trying to keep Sparx from activating his magnets.

Someone got in between the two forcing them to stop moving forward. "Enough of this, we must not fight each other. What good will come out of it?" Antauri ordered, Nova and Otto letting go relieved the fight didn't get to bad. Sparx looked away, sitting back in his chair muttering something. Gibson shook his head and was about to go up his tube when the alarm went off.

"Aw great just what we need!" Sparx shouted over the alarm.

"An oncoming ship is passing through the atmosphere, heading straight toward us." Nova alerted watching the monitor. Everyone was so distracted about the ship that they didn't even notice Jess wasn't down there.

"Should we destroy it?" Otto asked looking at Antauri.Antauri thought for a moment then shook his head. "No, lets first find out what it is and whos in it." He ordered. The ship landed a few feet from the robo, the team ran out. Antauri and Gibson were more suspicious of who was in the ship, it looked familiar. The monkies walked up to it cautiouss their weapons out.

"Come on out of the ship now." Sparx shouted. It was silent for a few minutes, until the door opened and a figure walked out of the ship.Everyone's weapons deactivated as they stared in disbelief. He was taller, and more matured, the raven black hair a bit bigger. "Hey guys long time no see." Chiro shuckled. His voice had gotten deeper as well.

"Chiro!!" Nova cried running up to him and giving Chiro a big hug, as did Otto and Sparx.

"Can't believe it's you kid!" Sparx smiled. Otto started to cry.

"We missed you so much we thought you were gone." Otto sobbed. Chiro hugged them back and smiled. Antauri and Gibson walked toward them. "Sorry guys I left without telling you guys." Chiro apologized.

"Well, at least your back." Antauri sighed also giving a small smile.

"So is Jess inside?" He asked as everyone looked at each other discouraged.That's when everyone realized that Jess never came down. She still didn't know Chiro was back, but was that a bad thing?

"Well..." Sparx started scratching the back of his head.

Jess was in the training room dodging missles and lazers. Her whole body seemed to flex around and miss by a cenimeter everything that came at her. Until a claw swung at her flying back slamming into the wall. Her hair was the same length except her bangs grew out, she was skinnier, her skin was paler, and she wore different clothes compared to her tomboyish usual look. Her hair covered her face as she looked down coughing a little and sighed. Her back ached, she looked up and saw a hand out. Jess stared at the hand, slowly looked above her to see Chiro. He took her hand and pulled her up as Jess slowly came back to reality. Chiros mouth went dry, he had nothing to say.

"...Are you gonna talk first...or me?" She sighed folding her arms. He stayed silent, tears started to form at the corner of her eyes but just got mad. The team watched in tension by the tubes. "Alright then." She shrugged and punched him, flying him to the other side of the room. He sat up and held his sore chin.

"What was that for?!" He shouted at Jess as she flexed her fingers.

"For leaving and not telling me. Just belucky I didn't use my metal arm." She sneered storming past the monkies up to his tubes. Ther was an akward silence, it was a while before Chiro finally got up.

"Nice." Sparx snikered. Chiro glared at him and also went up his tube. He entered his room, and saw his bed was messed up, and several of Jess stuff was in there. Jess must of stayed in his room a lot. Chiro knocked on her door then turned the nob, it was locked.

"Please open the door." Chiro asked waiting for a reply. Nothing. He knocked on the door again.

"Go away!" She snarled furious.

"No I'm not leaving till you come out." He refused closing his eyes annoyed by her stubborness.

"Now!!" Jess ordered nearly Shouting.

"No." Chiro sighed deciding to also be stuborn as ever. After a few minutes Jess opened the door. "What?" She snapped. Chiros mind went blank, he didn't pay much atention to what she was wearin. She had black combat boots, blood red and black striped sweater, with black baggy jeans. No wonder she looked so pale. It was then he realized the sleve on her left arm was rolled up and she had a long gash blood covering her whole arm almost dripping to the floor. He took a step fprward and tried to grab her arm, but she took a step back.

"Jess, your arms bleeding!" Chiro freaked. She just shrugged turning her head so she didn't see his face. Chiro closed his eyes his entire body tensing up in pain. "...What happened to the old Jess? What happened to you?" He asked sensing her hateful vibe towards him.

"This is the same Jess, it might be hard to believe but I've dated guys like you, act like they love you, keep making promises, and then disapearing! I was so stupid to hang out with you, so stupid to fall in love with you. In the end you broke my heart, and I will never love you again!...Because...I...I HATE YOU CHIRO!!" She screamed pushing Chiro back from the doorway slamming the door shut. After a few minutes he sat on his bed and held his head.

Tears started to form in her eyes again, she sat back on her bed and held her bleeding arm close. She whiped off the blood off showing nearly fifty scars, some old some new. She sighed in relief knowing Chiro didn't see it. The really long gash seemed to fascinate her, she grabbed something from under the pillow and swung it acrossed her wrist. Though she didn't need to pressure hard or swing it across her flesh so fast, it eased all her anger, pain, and betrayal. The slik and shiny kraft knife had caught Jess eye when she cut herself in the training room gleamed at her. It showed her comfort when she started accepting Chiro was gone and she snatched it to her room. Jess hid it under her pillow so she would feel protected. Otto was actually the first to find out it was missing, and the team searched for it like it was something important. But Jess knew they were only doing it so noone would fall from it and get hurt, she still thought it was dumb. When they did eventually stopped looking for it after a few months Jess was able to relaxed.

Jess sighed at the memory and looked down at the cut, but it was just a scratch. Sometimes she would get scared and miss it. _"No I'm not a coward! I'm not scared of death!!" _Jess thought slicing at her arm again. A straight perfect line of blood bloomed from the cut. The line grew into a fat bubble that got bigger and bigger. She waited to see how big it would get when it burst. When it did the blood trickled down her arm, it felt awesome. Then exhausted, she placed after cleaning it under her pillow and fell back pulling the covers up. Jess soon felt tears rolling down the side of her face. Did she really hate Chiro, she must of if she still felt like she needed to cut herself. Though the obsticle was living with him without having a break down. A broken heart could only be fixed so many times.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Me: lalalalalala the next chapter is a huge fight but between two different people you'll never guess who XD_

_Jess: Great now I'm emo_

_Me: yup now deal with it please review._


	5. Riot

_Me: Time for fight!! OH BOY!! - evil smirk- _

_Sparx: Here we go_

_Me: Get back in the story!...Riot by three days grace_

**Chapter 5 Riot**

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

Sparx actually seemed to be back to his old self now that Chiro was home, he started to feel bad about picking on Otto and nearly beating Gibson. He had no reason to yell at him, Gibson didn't have to do or knew about Chiro leaving right? So he was gonna go apologize to his brother. Though, when Sparx was about to enter Gibsons room he saw Antauri in there, Sparx had his back against the wall and eavesdropped on the two.

"I'm glad Chiros back." Gibson sighed in relief, Antauri nodded in agreement but had his arms folded and a discouraging look on his face.

"You do know that the others will eventually ask where he went and why he left." Antauri warned as Gibson sighed. "Yeah but do we tell them this secret is killing me Antauri." cried softly holding his head. Antauris heart slammed into the ground hard, it pained him to see any of his comrads upset expecially Gibson.

"I'm sorry Gibson but we can't tell them, Chiro will have to do it. I know it hurts that we lied to the team about Chiro, but you did the right thing. It was better for them to not know that Chiro was gone and we knew, it'll be easier for them to understand." Antauri reasured grabbing Gibsons shoulder.

_"W-what they knew?!"_ Sparx thought confused, frustrated, and furious. He clenched his fists tight. Gibson nodded and sighed deeply, exhausted from it all. Once the team knew he hoped everything would be back to normal.

"If you need to talk I'll be meditating, okay?" Antauri wanted to make sure Gibson didn't need to say anything else and could get some rest. Gibson nodded and Antauri left the room entering the empty hallway. When Antauri entered his room Sparx sneaked out of the shadows and entered Gibsons room. "Oh hello Sparx did you need something?" Gibson asked jumping a little when he entered.

Sparx shook his head. "No, but...I wanted to apologize to you for being so rude to you. I didn't really mean it." Sparx apologized. Gibson rose an eyebrow, Sparx never apologized to him, he had to be up to something.

"You should really apologize too Otto I'm alright we fight all the time and, you were just upset about Chiro." Gibson agreed eyeing him. Sparx gave an evil smirk and folded his arms.

"Yeah it's great that hes back..." He started as Gibson got up and walked to his desk. "...but I wondert where he went." Sparx finished as Gibson tensed up.

"I don't know...maybe you should ask Chiro." Gibson's hands started to shake as he wrote down a formula. Sparx got mad and pushed Gibson away from the desk. Gibson caught the corner of desk getting back up. "Sparx wat has gotten into you!" Gibson shouted.

A cold hard stare was fixed on him."You didn't tell us, your own brothers, you didn't tell us Chiro was gonna leave, and you knew it all about it even Antauri knew, and you kept it A SECRET FROM US!!" Sparx yelled punching Gibson into the hallway. Gibson got up and whiped his bleeding lip, ticked off. Sparx ran out and tried to kick Gibson but he grabbed his foot and threw him into the wall.

"Sparx let's just talk it out, I was ordered not to tell I'm sorry!" Gibson pleaded Sparx gave a dark chuckle. Getting up and clutching Gibsons neck.

"Sorry, SORRY! Hah your two years to late look what happened to Jess and Chiro it's over between the two and the team is falling apart always yelling. If you had opened your mouth Chiro would of never left." Sparx yelled punching him several times. Gibson had a growel grow in the bottom of his throat and he kicked Sparx releasing him as he gasped for air. Sparx activated his magnets and shot at Gibson shocking him, though he fell to his knees from the kick. Gibson tried to get up but needed support from the wall. Sparx lifted one of his magnets up trembling, about to shoot at him when someone tackled him down pinning him to the ground.

Tears fell onto his cheeks as he looked up and saw Nova holding him down. "Please stop it! Please stop it! Stop it now." Nova sobbed as the others came out of their rooms, staring at the horror. Otto started helping Gibson up and hurried to med bay.

"Sparx why did you do that?" Jess asked helping him to Med bay. Everyone else followed. So Sparx was the bad guy now!? He thought it was crazy now everyone was gonna defend Gibson that wasn't right.

"Well he deserves it! He knew this whole that Chiro left, so did Antauri!" Sparx shouted defending himself. Otto Nova and Jess looked at Gibson confused and shocked. He just put his head down so he couldn't see their pained faces, and Sparx glare.

"Wh-what?" Jess stuttered glancing at Chiro. He looked away, she knew he wasn't going to answer. He was just like before keeping the secrets all to himself. Once Sparx got onto the table, Jess walked out of the room down to hers begging to herself to be away from him.

"Is that true?" Otto asked a little betrayed. Gibson took a glimpse of Otto and saw the sadness. Hes slmmed his eyes shut and slowly nodded.

"Guys please don't get mad at Gibson and Antauri. I told them to keep it a secret and I'm sorry, I should of Just told you but I'm still trying to figure-" Chiro stopped and walked out of the room. Sparx now felt stupid, he had beat the crap out of his brother before he could even tell him anything. Sparx examined what he had done to Gibson, a bleeding lip bruised face and maybe a fractured leg. Sparx held his face and, got mad. He wasn't mad at anyone but himself, what he did, he couldn't even believe of ever doing that. Nova saw his sad face and hugged him tight.

_"Please don't hug me, hug Gibson he needs it more."_ Sparx pleaded in his mind, heitantly hugging back.

"I understand where your coming from, I would of gotten mad too, and probably done worse heh. It's okay you can tell him sorry tomorrow, but he needs all the rest he can get." Nova whispered as Sparx opened his eyes and saw Gibson out cold. The injuries didn't hurt as much as the pain in how his teamates be more alerted when their near him but Nova didn't seem to mind at least she knew when someone needed comfort.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Me: O.O;;;;; Yeah I suck at fights...oh well better than a slap fight...i hope T.T

Sparrx: Yeah yeah short one too XD

Me: -.- -slaps him across the head- please review PRETTY PLEASE -puppy dog eyes- come on hyperforce

Hyperforce: (all) -puppy dog eyes-


	6. Imperfection

_Me: wahoo now back to the love brawl yeah this chapters...well idk heheheh_

_Chiro: Well let's get to it _

_Me: Skillet Imperfection enjoy_

**Chapter 6 Imperfection**

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

Jess woke up in her bed seeing she fell asleep for a few hours and it was only 2 o' clock, naps weren't really her thing but it helped her from always being exhausted all the time. She sighed getting up and walked into Chiros room. Luckly he wasn't there, and she walked down toward the control room.  
When she entered the room she saw Chiro also down there, Jess started to feel uneasy.

"Jess." Chiro greeted. She walked past him murmering "Liar!" Which was actually a kinder reply then she had in mind. Chiro simply closed his eyes and sighed, no matter how well he suspected her reaction it still killed him inside.

"Is your arm okay?" He asked worried. When she turned her head he recieved a deadly glare. Making his hair stand on end.

"Why do you care." What she said which was more of a statement then a question stung them both. Jess needed to get away from him, she didn't care where but far away from Chiro. He walked up and grabbed her arm pulling her back, right as she was leaving. She squinted from the pain on her tender cut. "Chiro let me go." She warned. Chiro clenched on her arm tighter.

"Why should I?" He asked bitterly. Jess tried to shake his arm off but he wouldn't let go.

"Because I said so. Now let me go!" Jess shouted in his face. Before she could go anywhereCgiro pulled his face into his locking their lips together. Jess stared at him bugeyed and the team came down just as she punched Chiro in the face. She whiped her mouth and looked at him enraged with hate."Do you want a death wish?!" She screamed, the monkies frieghtened. The bandaged up red and blue monkies went back up their tubs not wanting to be in the 'becoming violent' arguement.

"If it means I get to kiss you again...then, yes!" Chiro chuckled getting up.

Jess turned her her back on him. "Don't push your luck!" She warned about ready to turn around and punch him. Chiro laughed as he walked past her stopping in his tracks. " Jess...You can't push what you don't have!"

"...Chiro...you can't kiss who's not yours." She snapped back walking up to his tube before he could reply and walked down to her room. "Ugh, he kissed me!" She grimaced at the fact that she actually liked it...but only a little. (Me:Mwahahahahahaha I so evil) Her arm was sore and she pulled down her sleeve. The cut had reopened and was bleeding again. Jess fell back onto her bed the corner of her eyes starting to sting, she was crying but she didn't know why. Her entire mind was a haze. Until she realized, Chiro was acting just like Josh! Not waitting for her to say she loved him after she spesifically told Chiro she hated him. Impatient for her to forgive him, thinking kisses will make it all better. But, it never would.

"W...what happened to the old Chiro, what happened to my Chiro?" She cried holding her pillow tight. The knife slipped down from the pillow jabbing into her arm bleeding onto the sheets. At first she cried out from the painsitting up yanking the knife out of her, but soothed down too a more calm pain flowing down her arm soaking onto her bed. She took a deep breath closing he eyes emptying her mind of everything all she remembered was the pain was leaking crimson weakness out of the body. Panic smacked her across the face, what if one of the members came in? What would she say? Jess threw the blanket and pillow to the floor, ripping the sheet off of the matress taking it to the washing machine. The knife in plain view.

She wadded the sheet into a ball, the blood hidden on the inside until she saw it trickle across her injured arm drip to the floor. Scraping her shoes over it made it just look like an old bloody smudge and continued walking. Once at the laundry room she threw the sheet in the machine, put in a couple of deturgants. She searched around for a towel to stop the bleeding but found nothing.

"After I clean it all up I'm going back too bed. I'm so tired." Jess yawned trying to stretch. Suddenlly she heard someone enter the room, she froze at teir shuddered gasp right behind her. _"Don't look at me! Leave me alone! GO AWAY!"_ She thought begging they wouldn't see her perfect smooth robot arm, then the other sleeve rolled upbloody arm with more than thirty scars. They took a step fprward, Jess spun around zooming out of the room not thinking or caring that the team watch her running with a grusome arm.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Me:_ _Yay overjoyed about the reviews thank you very much yea this chapters short cuz the next be very emotional and long _

_Antauri: So please review this chapter and read the next_

_Me: I...will see you guys when...the next chapter is posted up me got to go nighty night _


	7. Breaking the Girl

_Me: In this chapter it slightly shows how vicious Jess can really be so this will be good __and oh my god I'm such a blonde I just realized all the storied I have written the titles start with R_

_Jess: Wow your slow Breaking the girl by red hot chili peppers but sung by Anna nalick_

**Chapter 7 Breaking The Girl**

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

Once she was in her room gripping the handle from the knife and slashed her arm three times before it was slapped out of her hand. Jess lunged for the knife, but they grabbed her from behind and pulled her back. Jess struggled continuouslly screaming, "LET ME GO!!" She finally stopped struggling and fell to her knees. He held her close and sighed.

"Jess." Chiro whispered calmness in his voice. She started to cry.

"Please go away." Jess pleaded. He didn't let go.

"Why?" He asked letting her go, but gently grabbing her bloody arm.

She glared at him. "Because I asked! Let go or I will kill you where you kneal." She screamed turning her arm into a sword. Chiro smiled. "You can't kill me. Your still in love with me, Jess. You won't kill someone you love." Chiro said whith confidence. Jess clenched her fist and swung her sword toward him.

"No I DON'T!" She heard an all to familiar sound, and she opened her eyes. Chiro sat back on the ground with his arm held above his head, where Jess blade entered his mid-forearm. Chiro winced, and looked up at her painfully.

"Jess please stop hurting yourself!! I'm begging you!" He cried. She pulled the sword out blood dripping, she formed back to her hand. She took a few steps back shocked, too many emotions going through her mind. She didn't get it she had just stabbed him, but he was still in love with her. Chiro held his arm biting his lip trying to hold back the pain, Jess arm had bled so much that it just felt numb to her.

"Why, why do you have to be so stupid!" She cried at him. He looked up at her sadly.

"Because I love you." He said softly. Jess fell to her knees holding her face shaking her head. Chiro scooted up to her, grabbing her blanket. He grabbed her arm and wrapped it around her to stop the bleeding. "I don't want to lose you again." He sighed. Jess looked up at him through tearstained eyes. He brushed her cheek whiping the tears away but they just fell even faster. His whole sleeve was bloody, she shuddered to look at what she had done. Sure he left her but he didn't deserve that.

"Your bleeding and-" Jess started until Chiro held her close, this time she didn't back away. "- I stabbed you! Your supose to hate me." Jess cried burying her face in his chest. To be honest she wanted to be away from him and for Chiro to hate her. She waitted for him to push her away, he didn't.

He just held her closer.

"I could never hate you, I hate myself for hurting and leaving you." He said as Jess stayed silent. "Jess you need to quit this." He pleaded eyeing the knife.

"Your not the boss of me and Chiro I can't, I have no control over it. My body needs me to cut myself, it helps with the pain you caused." Jess snapped.

"Yes you can, you can stop. Please Jess!" Chiro begged. Jess shook her head, with him around only made her need it more she was about to scream. "Jess you are a strong person you can fight this, I know you." He said looking at her discouraged face.

"I wasn't strong when you left! I wasn't strong enough so I hurt myself." She sobbed. Chiro pulled the pillow case off the pillow and tied it across his wound.

"I'm sorry I left you, I was stupid to let go of you." He whispered as Jess started to shiver. The shiver became a hysterical cry. "Please don't EVER LEAVE ME AGAIN. I'm so lost, and alone without you. Yeah I have the team, but your the only one who understands me. I...I...I love you too much Chiro, I can't lose you!" Jess cried out. Chiro held her close and she rested her head against his chest. Chiros shirt began to soak in tears. She said it, she said something that she thouht would never cross her lips again. She loved Chiro, she still loved him, after all that he did to her. Jess only cut herself because she knew she still loved him and that was never gonna change.

"I won't leave you, I won't be able to handle leaving you again, I promise." Chiro laid his head on top of hers. Hearing those words made Jess clench his shirt tight and to start shaking.

"Promis! Promise! Promise!! Don't say that anymore." Jess shouted. Chiro looked down at her fists clenching his shirt so hard it started to stretch. "Why?!" He asked confused.

"You make a promise and then you break it! WHAT'S THE POINT, SERIOUSLLY!" She merely replied. Chiro nodded agreeing 100. " How can we trust each other if we keep secrets and break promisses?" She mumbled exhausted. Chiro picked her up and laid her on her messed up bed.

"We'll have to wait to get it back." He shrugged stroking her hair. The tears were coming back and Jess sat up looking at Chiros arm. This conversation was far from over, and she wasn't gonna sleep in the middle of it.

"Am I an evil person? I almost killed you without a care, and I cut myself, each time wishing it was deep enouth to be suicide. Theres nothing great about me, I'm a lifeless puppet, helpless to his power, consuming me from the inside out. Once your locked into the darkness, your never coming back out. It pressures you farther and farther, until your gone forever, at least your not the same person. Before you met me... you never dreamed you'd have to live your life so guarded." She whispered looking away from him. His heart sank like a rock, he hated Cerina so much. Almost more than Skeleton King. Jess was still too fragile to be alone.

"No! Your not, your nothing like your father!" Chiro stated grabbing her shoulders.

"Then why? Why did I have to be cursed from **his** empty soul?" She cried gazing into her hands clenching them tightly. This time Chiro didn't answer. Antauri always said destiny was written as soon as you were born. He couldn't say it was destiny. Then again, maybe it was. Maybe Jessica destiny was to keep Skeleton King gone, and locking away the darkness. Chiro held her face in his hands, forcing her to look at him.

"Jessica listen to me. It might seem like your life is cursed but it's not. We all lose someone important eventually. There are no garantees for the future." Chiro said mater-of-factly. Jess unwrapped the blanket from her arm, the bleeding had eased down. She placed her hands on the scars, Chiro laid his hand on top of hers. Gripping tightly.

"I thought you left...because you were tired of me. You never wanted to see me again. That you had finally listened at staying away from me. The truth was, I didn't want you to go. I wanted to be with you forever, but eventually...you will die and I will lose you. Though, we've had times that I wouldn't trade for the world...you never wanted to leave us, did you?" She asked tears falling onto her arm.

"I would never of left if I didn't have too." He answered resting his head against hers. He had missed her so much, when he first saw her he wanted to hold her so close, never letting go.

"...Why...why did you leave?" Jess asked barely a whisper. He froze, what could he tell her? Chiro couldn't say 'searching for your memory.' But, it wouldn't work not telling her. His heart ached from lieing to her all the time. "I...can't, Jess I'm sorry." Chiro sighed deeply biting his lip.

"Chiro! Why no-" "I can't hurt you again!" Chiro interupted hugging her tight. Jess was simply stunned at what he said. After all these years, Jess realized that when he left, he was thinking avout how she would feel. She felt so guilty, she always thought that he didn't care about her and her emotions. "Chiro you could never hurt me." Jess smiled, even though they both knew she was lieing. A tear fell down his cheek. She saw the tear, and all she could do was cry. That had been the first time she ever saw Chiro cry.

"Chiro...please." She breathed trying to control her sobs. In his mind he heard a small voice say _"Don't do it!" _Jess placed her hand on his cheek whiping the tear away. Her metal hand was so cold, Chiro flinched. Jess moved her hand laying it in her lap looking away. " I want you to tell me... instead of hurting yourself keeping it hidden." She gazed at the wall. Chiro twined his hands with hers in her lap, his other hand gently turning her broken, apologetic face.

"I'll tell you...but before I do...can I just hold you in my arms. Forget about everything just for a little while?" Chiro begged softly kissing her soft tender lips. Jessicas cheeks flushedas he pulled her into his lap.

"O-kay." She agreed their lips still lightly pressing on each other. His eyes showed his longing, lonliness to be with her. Chiro missed having her in his arms, having someone to live for. As she laid her head on his chest, she felt the warmth, and comfort surrounding her, that had disapeared so long ago. He pulled her closer kissing the top of her head. Hot tears fell down, as she shook her head trying to push away, even though she didn't want to. It didn't matter, Chiro wouldn't let her go.

"I can't...fall for you again!" Jess argued trying harder and harder to push away. Chiro let go and she moved back.

"I'm not trying to make you fall for me again." Chiro reasured grabbing her shoulder. Jess tried to hold back from breaking down again.

"Now let's please talk about why you left Chiro." Jess eyed him as he held her hand. Chiro started to shake, there was no turning back now.

"Jess when you went missing I started having these 'dreams', and in them was...your mother. S-she told me that you never lost your memory, but it was stolen. Cerina, er, your mom had stolen your memory. I didn't think it was fair for you to not know your past so I went to the Varon Mystics, to get it back." Chiro sighed afraid of her reaction. When he looked up he saw her shocked face.

"Why!?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Me: Just cuz it emotional don't mean their back together or that the team has forgave each other no no no no there will be much more MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

_Nova: Yeah your really scaring me so you go bye bye and I'll finish it -starts writing-_

_Me: oh no you don't -tackles Nova fighting for the pen-_

_Otto:-grabs pencil and draws bunny on story- 3_

_Me: OTTO!!_


	8. Falling Inside the Black

_Me: Chapter 8 everything will come undone hateful wishes, and burning doubt_

_Jess: You keep saying a chapter will be emotional why not the whole story be emotional!_

_Me: Yeah, yeah Falling Inside the Black by Skillet_

**Chapter 8 Falling Inside the Black**

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

Jess pupils showed fear, confusion,and pity. Chiro got off of the bed and folded his arms. Jess didn't know to believe it or not, but she did. She had to, they believed her about Josh, why would this be any different, well...now it was her mom! The room was spinning at what had she had been revealed to her. She placed her cold fingers on her lips, confused how come she asked 'why'? He had already told her the reason, but still.  
His voice brought her back to reality.

"Jess I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Cerina told me not to or else, but I did because I love you, Jessica. I don't care what she does too me I just want to be with you." Chiro reassured as she got up and she lifted her head too quick getting dizzy and the walls looking like they were bleeding.Faint words whispered all around her. _'bleed it out.' 'let the pain flow out of you.'_ _'one more cut won't kill you.' do it.' 'do it!' 'DO IT!'_. Jess realized after the conversation the pain in her arm was starting to return.

"I...I'm sorry Chiro I...gotta go." Jess urged leaving the room, Chiro all alone.

Jess ran into med bay swaying back and forth till she found the bottle on the tray, swapping the alcohol and splashing it in her arm. "Ow!" Jess cried from the stinging. She grabbed the gauze and wrapped it around her arm covering the cuts. She fell back leaning against the table, for three years Chiro never told her about it. A part of her wanted to stab the scalpel right through her chest...the other, curl up into a ball and cry. The scalpel won, she scrambled to her knees reaching for the knife, until her hand stopped frozen. Jess tried to move her fingers but they were stuck. There was a tapping sound coming toward her. _Tck. Tck. Tck. _She turned her head to the doorway to see someone that she once had faith and trust in now despise.

"Release me Antauri." Jess ordered furious. Antauri saw her injured hand covered with gauze, but it didn't surprise him. He knew she was doing that to herself.

"Only if you don't kill yourself." Anaturi warned. Jess clenched her teeth shut gritting, slowly she nodded and Antauri stopped his telekinesis , able to move her hands, all of her muscles tensed up.

"So you and Gibson knew about Chiro leaving. For two years you kept your mouth shut. Hmph, I'm almost understanding where Sparx is coming from. I trusted you, we trusted you, and you guys didn't care." Jess snapped glaring at Antauri. He walked up to her giving Jess a cold hard stare.

"We don't disobey what we are told to do. Though, we would of told, if we knew you would end up like this, we want to help you." Antauri sighed gazing at her arm. Jess glare vanished and she looked away, he was lieing. If the team had found out about her self mutilation the monkies would of thrown her in the phsyco facility or thrown her out, she started to cry. Jess didn't want to hate Antauri or Gibson, but it was still hard for her to forgive him, maybe Jess was crazy...but she didn't think so or believed it. Believe. The cries became laughter, she didn't know what to believe anymore. Antauri placed a hand on her shoulder, reminding Jess he was still there. The death glare stared back at him as she yanked his hand off and got up. "Jessica!" Antauri alerted not finished with her. She turned and started to walk away.

"Burn in hell." Jess ordered walking off, leaving Antauri hurt and aching on the inside, but a calm expression on his face.

Otto entered the room after an hour of searching for Antauri. "Hey Antauri." Otto smiled as he cocked his head in confusion when he didn't say hi back. "Jess arm was bleeding really bad did Gibson fix it?" Otto asked a goofy smile placed on his face. The silver simian couldn't help but smile shaking his head.

"No. Jess arm is bandaged but I believe we need to watch it so it never bleeds again." Antauri was pleased that not everyone hated him. Though Jess hated him so much she might never forgive him and once again try to kill herself. Otto saw his brothers smile turn into a frown, the blue orbs shining worriedness, and betrayal. Otto grabbed Antauri into a big hug smiling ear to ear.

"It's okay, noone hates you, or Gibson I mean come on! Who could hate their own brothers.?" Otto chuckled. Antauri hugged back with a small smile.

"Thank you." Otto just laughed in response and walked out of med bay Antauri right behind him. Nova walked out of Sparx room and smiled at the two.

"Hello Nova, has Sparx and Gibsontalked yet?" Antauri asked as she nodded in response.

"That's great!" Otto cheered. Noone listened to the cheer. After a few minutes of silence Otto walked to his tube leaving Nova and Antauri.

"Antauri Jess, she "-" I know I saw..." Antauri stated interupting Nova. She sighed and clenched her fists. "What can we do. If this keeps up..." She didn't want to finish, trying to hold back tears.

"...I don't know." Was all he could say.

"Maybe we could hide all of the knives or, or try to talk to her." Nova suggested as Antauri closed his eyes and shook his head.

"It wouldn't matter if we hid them or not, she could use anything sharp in the super robot to cut herself, or even use her own sword." Antauri argued. Nova was starting to get pissed. She folded her arms starting to tap her fingers.

"Well if we don't do something soon she's gonna kill herself. I'm not just gonna sit around waiting for her to die.someone has to do something before it's too late." Nova warned walking into her room slamming the door. He heard each pound that slammed into the punching bag that was meant to be him. _'pound' 'pound' 'pound'._ One by one the team was slowly but surely slipping away.

When Jess had walked off she had actually left the robot walking down the sidewalks each person that saw her backed away in fear as if they were gonna caught by the darkness. The voices were different from Josh, it was a female voice, they wern't coming from her head, and it would go silent when she wanted it too. Someone tripped her and girls started laughing. When Jess got back up she saw Veronica and her two little 'friends' behind her.

"Well well if it isn't the monkey girl why don't you scratch your but for us like the monkies do, we haven't seen it in a while." Veronica laughed nearly burning Jess eyes by how much pink shes wearing.

"I have no time for you three." Jess snapped trying to pass through the little group. But was pushed back.

"Wow your wardrobe has changed quite a bit what's with the bandage. Do you need Chiro to kiss it to make you feel better." Veronica knocked the wind out of her. Jess stumpled a few steps but didn't swing back. Veronica just stared at her then started punching her more.

"Why!" Punch.

"Won't..." Punch.

"You...fight..." Punch

"Back!" Veronica yelled gripping Jess arm where the gauze was pulling it back. Jess covered her arm with her hand realizing she was wearing short sleeves and bit her lip resisting the pain. After a few minutes she finally looked around and saw the news was recording gazing at something, she looked at her arm and it started to drip blood. The pain was too much she let go of her hand and wrapped it around the front of her shirt. Next thing she knew she was running.

The only place in the world she could stay to be alone was her room. Noone could harm her there. She didn't even stop in the control room to ask Gibson to bandage it. She just let it bleed till she landed on her messed up matress holding the pillow. Her hands shaking, tears falling, she grabbed the remote and turned on the news. _'They didn't see right so I'm still okay. It won't be on the news.'_ She thought. The news, Veronica, the team they'll watch the news. Veronica will lie she had to make them not watch the news, but it was already on. She had to try. She raced off to Chiros tube and when entering the control room everyone was in there watching the fight Veronica put up.

"18 year old Veronica was walking around town, with her two friends Kaline and Alicks who says 18 year old Jessica jumped out of the allyway and attacked Veronica visciouslly. Veronica tried to fight back in tears saying to us, ' I did not want to fight her, but I had to protect myself from her. I was so scared she was going to kill me. I was so scared and I saw the cuts on her arm shes a phsyco!' Jess could feel her heart pulsing in her head. " The Anchor woman continued. " We have pictures of the self mutilation on this esclading epidemic ever since 1954, this showing of self mutilation is a sign that the hyperforce should put her in the mental instet-" The tv was shut off as she looked down from the screen and the team was staring at her.

"Jessi"-"SHE'S LIEING!! I NEVER LAID A HAND ON HER WHILE SHE BEAT THE SHIT OUTta..." Tears feel as Chiro pulled her into a hug. Chiro clenched tighter as the team looked at her with pitty. "I wish...they would all die!! JUST DIE!" Jessica screamed to the heavens. But Heaven burned as soon as she felt hell enflame her whole life. She gently pushed away from Jess finally giving into her thoughts, giving a small smile to the team before running to Chiros tube. Though everyone followed and she went to her room shutting the door before anyone else could get in locking it shut. _'All the pain can go away'_ The knife was still in there and all the bad memories faded. _'It'll only hurt for a minute'_ Falling onto her knees she gently gripped the knife and saw a large vein begging to be ripped all the blood to escape her aching body. _'do it you won't die, heh I promise if you do you won't be alone I'll finally see my little angel'_ Jess gripped tighter her hand turning white. They were pounding on the door and Jess just looked back still crying.

"Chiro...I just want to be happy, even if it's just for a minute." Was all she could say before slicing her hand and crying out. It didn't make her feel better it just, hurt. The knife flew across the room as she covered the wound with her hand, it wouldn't stop bleeding. Maybe it all would stop, maybe this was just her nightmare that she couldn't wake up from. Her eyes made everything a haze. Her head hitting the floor slowly letting go of her wrist the blood falling out faster. When Jess eyes shut she heard the door slam open and the screaming but she couldn't open her eyes anymore. The pain would eventually go.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Me: You think it's the end hah it ain't but close_

_Nova: sorry she hasn't typed in a while vaca. got in the way so yeah ;;_

_Me: please coment i want to know if you liked it _


	9. Notice

Notice To all Fans!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Me: I am so sorry that I haven't posted anything up in so long. I just started high school which meant less time on the computer I haven't forgot about the story though. It's just all the homework I get now and getting low grades means yelled at by mom and no computer T.T!!

Jess: she is still writing but since she has no computer goes to her Grandparents every other weekend. It will be a good chapter promise you that and she will start typing it soon (Today) and hope you'll still read it. This is the last story of the series if she can get it all into this story. Not though she will write one more.

Me: That doesn't mean that there will be no more Jessica... there will but they'll have a different story line. Also another reason why I haven't posted because... I am making Remembering Hurts into a COMIC. YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!  
I know this is a short notice but, so you all know I will have the next chapter of regretful scars up very very very very very very very very soon. I am deeply sorry about the long wait without telling you guys I hope you will forgive me and read the restof Bleachfan93 and my story. Thank you for reading and please stay tuned.

Jess: have a nice day!!


	10. You Are My Love

Me: Hello I am happy to introduce Chapter 9

Jess: Yay... finally

Me: And I'm very excited to announce that the first page of the comic will be up as soon as I post chapter ten maybe even sooner. Most of you might know this website but if not it will be on Dieviatart and my username is SPOVA4EVA lol. Anywayyyyyyyyy yup I'm really excited Damn I used excited twice GAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! *slaps self* phew. I'm good, but so yeah I couldn't think of a title for this chapter but I fell in love with this song so I chose it it might not fit and might be from Tsubasa Resovier Chronicles but oh wah!!! So bite me XP.....O,o no wait don't bite me.... just read....You are my love by Yui Makino you can also listen to the english version.

Me: Oh also at the begining we're gonna go back a little might be confusing but you'll get it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 9 You are my love**

On the other side of the door Chiro could hear Jessica's scream and a loud clank followed by a thunk falling into complete silence. Well except for the team banging against the door, Chiro realized that everyone was freaking out so bad they forgot Antauri could phase and that they could unlock the door with their weapons, it seemed pretty stupid all of them seeming useless, pathetic, and sad.

"Stand back!" Chiro demanded and kicked the door with all his might. The metal easily buckled under the force, and fell to the ground. He ran over to Jess, picking her up and carrying her to Med bay.  
He laid her on the table and let Gibson examine her.

"Is she gonna be alright?" He asked. Gibson sighed deeply and shook his head.

"She's bleeding to heavily. She'll need a blood transfusion to even get her back to normal." Filled with doubt te team looked at the dieing girl, that they'd all come to love.

"I'll do it!"  
Gibson looked at Chiro who held up his bleeding arm. It was bandaged but blood still flowed freely through it. "Give her my blood. If she needs it she can have it all!" Chiro chocked clearly upset.

Gibson nodded. "If that's what you want then unbandage your arm." Chiro nodded and unbandaged his arm the blood falling faster. Gibson grabbed a towel and whiped most of the blood to find the opening. There was a long gash from where Jess had pierced her sword in. "Keep that towel tight." He warned walking to the lifless girl. The blue medic kept looking for a vein that hadn't been thrashed or that healed. She broke into a cold sweat. Luckily Gibson found one, small, but still working. He glanced back at Chiro. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah. My blood's just dripping all over the floor, I might as well use it." The boy grinned. Gibson grinned slightly but only slightly and nodded carefully placing the needle into the small vein.

"Will this really work, is Jess gonna be all right?" Otto asked teears burning at the corner of his eyes. They stayed silent as the blood started to drip into the toob. Plup. Plup. Plup. Blood scented through the room everyone flinching at the horrid smell from the pool of blood all over the floor. When, if she woke up, they wouldn't be mad at her. It wasn't her fault from the mess. Not at all. Gibson would most likely clean it all up after Jess got to a normal state. Everyone knew that Jess didn't want to die, she was just scared.

"Like Gibson said, she lost a lot of blood, we might already be too late...but...we can't give up on her so quickly. She is a strong person." Nova choked trying to be reasuring for Ottos sake, for her sake. She didn't have any hope left it was hard to even think about hope it hurt to much. After two testubes were filled Gibson closed the needle stopping the bleeding. He injected the testube into the needle and it flowed into her blood stream.

_"Jessica... stay with me. Don't leave me, Damn it!" _Chiro thought as another testube was connected to his ivy. After three more testubes he started to get light headed but clenched onto the table trying to stay up. Antauri saw this and took out the ivy and bandaged his arm. Chiro gave Antauri a hard tired stare.

"Chiro you were about to lose consciousness if you gave her anymore blood. Jessica should be okat at the moment." Antauri sighed as Gibson took out the ivy that was in Jess. There was another long agonizing minutes of silence in the room until Chiro sighed holding his head.

"This is all my fault." He murmured bitterly, his arms trembling in fury.

"It's not your fault kid, you had to do what you did. There was no other choice." Sparx sympothized placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes it is! Look at her, that's not Jessica. She use to be happy and alive. Then I left her for two years and she changed into a sad, lonely, depressed, ghost. Well not ghost, but you know what I mean!" Chiro snapped clenching his fists. Once he thought about it he realized what he said wasn't completely true. She was never happy, but compared to now she seemed the happiest girl on Shoogazoom back then. Always wanting to help each other, smiling, and not trying to kill herself. Sure she lost some dear people but this was different, right? Or was Jess really showing her true self.

"But that hasn't stopped you from loving her?" Nova wondered seeming to sound like she had heard his thoughts. He looked at them all. Slowly he got up and sat on the table holding Jess in his lap.

"Of course not. I'll love her no matter what, and I won't let her die." He promised kissing her forehead holding her tighter. That much was true.

"What about that anchor woman and Veronica? They pushed this too far, exagerating about everything. Grrrr, I'm gonna pound that old woman into the ground." Nova snarled suddenly becoming pissed.

"We can worry about them later. We need to focus on Jess right now." Chiro sighed stroking her hair.

They all nodded and within minutes...Jess opened her eyes.

"Chiro?" She asked softly. He smiled and started to cry.

"Oh thank god Jess! I thought I lost you." He said hoarsely. Jess lifted her metal hand to touch his cheek. She could smell the blood mixing with clorine, Gibson was cleaning her mess. It burned her nose and gave her a headache.

"I-I'm sorry I worried you, I won't do it again." She tried to smile but couldn't and hugged him. He hugged her back and smiled a little as the team sighed in relief. "Heh, quit cryingeverything'll be okay." She reassured whiping his tears away. Chiro cradeled her face in his hands staring into each other's eyes, until he passionetlly kissed her. The team even though they wanted to talk to Jessica left med bay leaving the two alone. Tears started brimming at the corners of her eyes.

"I know it will...because your still with me. And I'll stay with you no matter what." Chiro choked a few tears still falling down. Her hands started to shake and she cried in Chiros chest, everything finally crashing into her heart. Her self mutilating episodes, the spiraling depression of Chiros absence, and now her grieving secret spread out all over Shoogazoom. She was already an orphan, suspected murderer, and emo freak to all the citizens. The last thing they needed to know is her relation to Skeleton King.

"Chiro...I'm scared to go face everyone, they wouldn't believe me! They'll throw me into an insane instetute." Jess sobbed hiding her face in his chest. Chiro held her closer, sighing.

"Things will work out in the end. It always does." he whispered. Jess eased downand looked up at him, slowly nodding.

"I promise you, Chiro I'll get better and I won't ever cut myself again."

(Jess's Pov)

The words spill right out of my dry mough ending with a cough. Once again the Damn "P" word is used, for us it's an assurance of decietfullness. Which means I **might** get better and that I **might** slip up again. But I don't tell him that and that's just fine. The smell of clorine is still in the air and I feel like I'm gonna get sick but I won't, but I won't be suprised if I pass out but once again, I don't tell him this. He smiled softly and kisses my forehead sighing

"I'll be right by your side through it all. You won't be alone." Chiro rested his bandaged hand on my cheek. His empty, tired eyes forced me to look down at his communicator, for if I stayed looking into Chiros sorrowful eyes I would've cried again. It was annoying, Chiro knew just the right words to make me emotional. Finally I'm exhausted even though I just woke up. He see's my eyelids slowly fall down and lays me on the bed, Chiro laid next to me continuing to hold me close.

(Normal Pov)

"I'm scared to fall asleep." Jess admitted hoarsly. Chiro moved the locks of hair covering her face, tucking it behind her ear. "I'm scared I'll wake up and you'll still be gone. Or I'll go back to sleep and I'll never wake up again." It felt like swallowing broken glass when she spoke but she continued. Jess felt like a small child being held by a parent, keeping her safe. But, there was little cracks sliding the darkness inside her protective shell. Suddenly she felt...guilty. For not looking at him in the eye. For just thinking about her pain and not his. But, who would blame her? Noone, noone blamed her but herself. "I-I'm sorry... for what my mom's been doing to you." Jess sttutered looking back up at his face. She fought back the tears as she saw him get confused.

"Jessica, it's not your fault. I just want you to have your memory back, and I know you want it back to." He smiled kissing her forehead. It certainly didn't make her feel better but it was true. There was a knock on the door and both sat up. "Come in." Chiro said as Sparx entered the room.

"Jessica, there's someone outside for you." He said seeming a little uneasy. She looked at him not concerned or curious, just emotionless.

"Who?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Me: Well hows that for a chapter? My username on Deviantart is SPOVA4EVA as I already told you and I have at least the title page up. I will have a few pages of the comic up once chapter ten is posted. I hope you had a great thanksgiving and a Great Chrisstmas if I do not post anything up before then. coment me on how you like the title page and WARNING! The comic will not be totally the same as the story!!!!!!! I'm sorry but I can't draw formless very well so the beginings a little different but I will learn how to draw them....and Mr. Gackslaper as well.

Jess: Just don't draw me horribly

Me: I won't but you are in a dress for a while.

Jess: WHAT!?

Me: anyway comment please and thanx!


	11. Blue Alice

Me: DA DA DA DAH!

Jess: . what was that...

Me: Oh that was my theme song for I is finished the first and second page of the comic and Chapter ten!

Jess: Why's this chapter so awesome

Me: *evil grin* Cuz in this Chapter your a bitch!!!!

Jess: SWEET! What gave you the idea?

Me: A really fucked up song eheh *chuckles*

Jess: O.O''''''''' eheh say what now? -.-

Me: I don't know the song but it sounded really violent for this chapter and it's also a twisted story...anyway I think it's called Blue alice but just in case it ain't go to youtube and put in Blue Alice Anime and you'll get the song. I know I said I'd put the comic up when chapter ten was up but I had to go to the hospital for shingles and I won't get it up until after christmas. BUT IT IS DONE... *sighs* so read Chapter ten please! yay i found out ayria blue alice

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 10 Blue Alice**

Jess walked to her room still half sleepy opening her closet and threw her bloody shirt to the floor and grabbed a long sleeve. She hesitated and put the long sleeve back on the rack. Jess wasn't gonna be scared, she would be the big girl in this whole predicament. She grabbed a short sleeve and threw it on before she changed her mind. A giggle passed through her lips thinking of the cheesy 'I'm a big kid comercial' fighting back to sing "I'm a big girl now!". But her uneasy stomach told her it wasn't the right time to be funny. Time to be serious. Chiro was waiting for her out in the hall when the door opened.

"Jess you know you don't have to talk to her." Chiro protested as she shrugged.

"Is it just her?" She asked as they both walked towards Chiros tube. He knew he had lost this battle, and sighed nodding. "Then I'll talk to her." She finished kissing him on the cheek before going down the tube. The door opened on the robot's foot and there she was, all alone but Jess wasn't fooled. She knew the paperazi was hiding just waitting for her to make a false move.

"What do you want, more fame from the press?" Jessica smirked slightly watching Veronica's face grimace at her grotesque arm.

"No. Why are we fighting we use to be such good friends, just because Chiro left you and you rejected any comfort from me doesn't mean we can't be friends again. Or get you the help that you need." She grinded her teeth trying to act all innocent and remorseful. Jess glared at her and folded her arms.

"I think that fame has gotten into your head. I don't recall us **ever **being friends, and Chiro never left me." She shuddered remembering that major turning point in her life. Veronica knew she hit a nerve.

"Oh Jessica wake up and smell the roses! He left you that time because you were and still are insane. I mean I'd leave you to if I found out that you had killed your best friend and then tried to commit suicide jumping off the bridge. Face it he'll just end up leaving you again."Veronica spat with venom. Jessica took a step back, needing support from the robot to keep her up. How? How, did she know about all of that. She was never around when those events had happened, even though they were lies. Only the words were the lies a picture could mean many things.

As Veronica was about to walk away, a dark laugh choked up Jess throat and Veronica saw in her deep blue eyes that there was murder. Frieght over grew her and she started to run, but was stopped in her tracks an arm gripping tightly on the back of her shirt throwing her into the cold metal wall. Veronica gasped in pain and tried to run but Jessica pinned her to the foot, trying to control her urge to just rip her head off. The paparazi had gotten out of their poorly disguized hidden spots just taking numerous amouts of pictures. The team who was also watching on the monitor was about to run out and stop her when they heard her speak.

"You impudent little worm! You think I'm scared to kill you? Don't think I won't, because these little games your playing are getting pretty god damn annoying." Veronica bit her lip unable to scream as Jess eyes grew darker nearly black. "Don't act like you know me when you obviouslly don't have your story straight! I've done a lot of things I ain't proud of. Maybe my sins will all be paid for, but it certainlly won't be paid with you ruining my life." Jessica through Veronica to the ground and walked into the robot. Jess leaned her back against the wall and started to laugh uncontrobly. The exhaustion had finally kicked back in and she sat up walking toward the tube, coughing, sweat beating down her face.

The team turned around hearing the tube shocked and silent. Jess had her head down her metal arm holding onto the bridge of the tube for support. Chiro took a few steps closer but stopped when Jessica looked up. They understood why Veronica coward pathetically, under her gaze. Her dark saphire eyes were filled with nothing but a pit of emptiness, the rings that hung under her eyes and Jesicas skin was so pale you would of swore she was a ghost except that she didn't hover. "Jessica, are you okay?" Chiro asked moving closer to her. She suddenlly fell forward caught in Chiros arms taking slow deep breaths.

_"So tired..."_ She weakly mumbled before passing out.

"Okay I know everyone is thinking this but...what the hell was **THAT!?**" Sparx freaked as everyone looked back from Jess to Chiro.

"I don't know." Was all chiro could say, the exact thing running through his mind. The scene playing over and over again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"OH MY GOD!!! I was so scared." Veronica was shaking in a dressing room with the newswoman. She was putting make up on and smirked.

"But we got what we needed didn't we?" The newswoman laughed running her fingers through her hair. Veronica shrugged still thinking it was crazy. "Look I know it was scary, but if you want to stay the innocent victim your gonna have to do that more and more. I know it's scary sweety but it's gonna benefit us both. I'll the number one anchor woman in all of Shoogazoom. And you will get Chiro while Jess roughts in a crazy instetute." She shrugged as Veronica smiled at the idea.

"Oh really? How are we gonna get Jessica in there without the hyperforce stepping in?" Veronica asked folding her arms.

"Simple...the cops will say she is unsafe for the community and might even take her to jail." The anchor woman laughed, Veronica becoming even more estatic.

"Thanks Aunt Ellaine, your so cool." Veronica chuckled hugging her aunt.

"What are aunt's for? Hey get home you know your mom is gonna freak about our new mad girl." Elaine laughed darkly. Veronica nodded and walked out of the dressing room. She grabbed her papers and grinned. "Anything for my little niece." She whispered before walking out of the room down the hall.

"5 minutes till broadcasting." The cameraman yelled as everyone got in their positions.

"Is everything ready, I don't want any footage or picture missed." Elaine snapped fixing her hair. Everyone nodded and she smiled wickedly, sending a shiver down their spines.

"Jessica, your life is one fucked up farytale."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Me: Yeah like I said wierd song and goes great with chapter. What was up with Jessica's meltdown. You'll find out as the story goes on and gets more wierder. Elaine and Veronica are going to show Jessica's true colors to all of Shoogazoom, true or not. Again great apology for the comic but you won't be disapointed. See ya later

Veronica: Watch out you'll end up like Alice.


	12. Careful

_Me:…Wow over two years I haven't posted anything up for the Remembering hurts series. I can't say how sorry I am T-T. I'm glad I finally typed more, I'm sure your all as pissed as hell at me. Again I'm sorry… Here you go. Paramore- Careful_

**Chapter 12 Careful**

Thousands of people watched nearly every T.V on in Shoogazoom as Ellaine unraveled numerous lies and photos of Jessica about her recent incidents including the encounter she had with Veronica just an hour ago. The team watched anger building up in them each time Ellaine spoke another word. Though Jessica was still unconscious lying in her bedroom. Unaware of the horror.

"We're told that the Hyper Force is keeping her away from police ignoring the signs of a possible serial killer…" She sighed trying to hold back a smirk.

"SERIAL KILLER?" Nova growled cracking her knuckles. Chiro stayed silent not really paying much attention thinking about what had happened to Jessica. Her eyes pitch black hunger for blood and death, her skin pale, and her voice sinister and sharp like broken glass. He didn't want to believe it, but maybe… her dark powers from Skeleton King were starting to manifest.

"…I've just received confirmation that police are going to apprehend the girl. Maybe now Shoogazoom can finally sleep in peace tonight. I'm Ellaine foster channel six news." After that it went straight to commercial.

"What are we going to do?" Otto frantically looked back and forth from Chiro to Antauri as neither said a word. Almost right on queue two police officers came to the foot of the robot and knocked.

"Come on Chiro, Gibson." Antauri gestured for them to come with as he walked to his pod. The other two followed as everyone else stayed watching the screen. The three stepped out and politely greeted the policemen.

"Hello Hyper Force, sorry we had to come…" A rather heavy set man sighed scratching the back of his head.

"There's no need to apologize, but if you're here to take Jessica into custody…then we might have a problem. That's the only reason why you would be here, right?" Antauri asked as the younger and much skinnier man nodded nervously. Must be a new recruit.

"We're just following orders... our chief saw the news and we don't need any more threats that could hurt Shoogazoom."

"The news is a bunch of **Bull Shit**." Chiro gritted through his teeth.

"She needs psychiatric help." The police protested receiving a glare from the blue simian.

"I am a doctor, and from what I've seen…she's not on a mental breakdown. " Gibson declared as the two sighed. They weren't going to be able to get her. Silently the cops turned around and walked off leaving an uneasy feeling with the three that they would be back soon.

"They are right about one thing…there is something wrong with Jess." Antauri broke the silence seeming to talk to himself. "I sensed a dark aura around her before she passed out. Skeleton king's dark power that Jessica received are starting…" He sighed.

"So what do we do then, we've never had to deal with something like this before." Chiro asked his mind quickly running out of ideas.

"…We'll confront Jessica and go on from there." Antauri sighed walking back into the robot his sentence knowing at his brain. It wasn't going to be that easy.

_Me: I know it's really short and Im sorry but I'm really tired. :( I'll try and type up more since it's almost summer I love you all who stayed to read the rest you are dedicated readers! PLEASE REVIEW._


	13. Impossible

_Me: I'm happy that people are still reading this. I was afraid you'd forget about this story. Heh I don't blame you. Two years is to long! Chapter 13 Impossible- by Shontelle Beautiful song_

**Chapter 13 Impossible**

When Jessica woke up she felt weak and sore. Her limbs felt like they'd fall off at any second. She sat up rubbing her face trying to remember what happened. All she could remember was Veronica talking to her at the foot of the robot and then everything else went black. Did she pass out? Slowly she trudged out of her room through Chiros and down his pod. She had no idea what time it was, it must of still been daytime because all of the lights were on. When she reached the control roomeveryone except for Antauri were in the control room.

"Hey guys." She coughed her throat sore. The team stared at her akwardly and confused.

"Hey Jess...how do you feel?" Sparx chuckled nervouslly. Nova elbowed him in the gut.

"My whole body aches... hey did I pass out while I was talking to Veronica?" She asked stiffling back a yawn. The four monkeys blinked looking at each other.

"Don't you remember what happened Jess?" Otto asked wondering if the whole incident had came from his imagination. She shook her head.

"No, all I remember is talking to her, her walking away and then the rest is just a haze. Why? What happened?" Jess asked starting to panic.

"Your powers sparked a little." Antauri answered him and Chiro walking in from the kitchen.

"Powers?" Jess took a step toward the two and Chiro took a step back. She looked at him hurt and confused. "Ch-chiro...what's he talking about?"

"...." He sighed. "Your powers from Skeleton King that were passed down to you."

Jesss looked down shaking her head. "No! No no no no! It can't" She cried taking another step towards Chiro. He took another step back. She felt like she was going to be sick as she realized her nightmare unraveling. She was a monster. "...Chiro." He looked up at her his face filled with exhaustion and sorrow. "Now that this has happened, you think I'm repulsive and dangerous. That's why you keep moving away from me isn't it?" She asked tears streaming down her face.

"No it's not like that!" He cracked running up to her about to grab her shoulder. She yanked back, not dareing to look at his face.

"Forget it! I don't wanna hear anymore of your lies!" She shouted turning around running to the pod up to her room. Chiro chased after her the team staying silent sighing.

"That didn't go as well as planned." Nova sighed feeling Sparx wraps his arms around her in comfort.

"No. At least we know that only her powers react when she's angry..." Gibson contemplated Antauri nodding.

"They gonna be okay?" Otto looked at Gibson sadly. The blue simian knew everything. Except this. Still he smiled at otto nodding.

"They'll get through it."

Jesica's room

Jessica had locked her door and blasted her radio so loud the walls were vibrating. She didn't care though, as long as it drowned out Chiros yelling and knocking her door. Hot tears rolled down her as she looked in the mirror. She was more pale than normal there were dark rigns under her eyes. She looked like a zombie. All that was running through her mind was...

_'Monster!'_

_'JUST DIE!'_

_'Your just like your father.'_

"NOOOOOO!" She Screamed her hands slamming into her mirror shattering it shards of glass everywhere. She fell to her knees her arm, slightly cut but barely noticed. Slowly she opened a drawer and grabbed some gauze and wrapped her arm. Everything got blurry and the loud music turned into static love songs lyrics filled with nothing but lies. She turned the radio off and realized Chiro had stopped yelling, and knocking...but she knew he was still there.

"Hey Chiro..." She walked up to the door it still locked.

"Jessica..." He choked back a sob resting his balled up fist against the door. His entire body shaking. She chuckled sadly shaking her head.

"Even though you love me. Your afraid of me...You stayed as far away from me as possible, because you think I'm going to try to kill you."

"No I-" "Just...let me finish..."She breathed slowly her arm starting to sting. He stayed quiet.

"You can't take anymore of the drama that circles around me. Your eating and sleeping less. It's not good for you. Now you have to deal with this, I'm not worth the stress. You need to let this monster go..." She unlocked the door as it steamed open not once looking up at his face. He pulled her close squeezing her as tight as possible viscious sobs wracking his whole body. Her whole body nearly became limp letting him cry on her shoulder.

"You don't know what your talking about. Your not a monster! Your a beautiful woman who I would die for. I could never live without you. We've been through this shit before and we can do it again...canyou please stay strong? For us?" He softly pleaded soothingly stroking her back his face burried in the crook of her neck. Shakily she lifted her arms up wrapping them around him silently crieing knowing something bad was going to happen.

"Will you please stay here." She choked out feeling warm soft lips kiss her forehead.

"Yes." He smiled sadly carrying her to bed. He knew she didn't completly forgive him and that was okay. In time she would, even if it took months or years. She'd forgive him. But for now this was enough. They fell asleep in each others arms trying to forget the reality of everything just outside those walls.

_Me:I don't know why but I enjoyed making this chapter. Maybe because theres not enough drama, action, love? I don't know but I loved doing it I know the endings shitty but I gotta go to bed night everyone!XD_


	14. Do Better

_Me: I am so hyper so I made this a...i dunno a happier chapter I guess XD the song Is do better By Say Anything_

**Chapter 14 Do Better**

_3 days later_

"What do you mean she's not in custody?" Ellaine growled at the chief of police. Almost everyone in the building could hear her outburst. The chief sighed scratching the back of his head. "See all those people out there?" The news woman pointed out the window about a dozen people outside of the station. "They all want Jessica behind bars!"

"Look there is nothing more I can do. Jessica is over going therapy with the best therapist Shoogazoom has."

"A monkey is not a therapist. Hell, their not even human!" She gritted through teeth. The chief glared at her making.

"The Hyper Force are hero's and work alongside our policemen. They have yet caused harm to our city and the universe. Now I suggest you leave." He barked back with venom causing the newswoman to take a step back.

"Alright, But you go tell that to all those terrified people out there." With that Ellaine left the police station.

-Super Robot-

Jessica woke up light barely visible but she knew it was morning. Her whole body ached from the previous night her and Chiro had. She didn't know how to react to what happened with them. Happy. Disgusted. Scared. Peaceful...all of those feelings were just racing through her mind as she looked at the sleeping boy, his face seeming calm and content. She gathered her clothes and walked back to her room taking a long steaming hot shower until it became ice cold and seemed to jerk her out of her frozen trance. She sighed towel drying her hair and got dressed before she left for the kitchen.

"Jessica!" Otto smiled running up to her. "Is it ok if I work on your arm and see how your weapons are doing?" She chuckled unable to say no to him.

"Sure." She smiled a little following the excited simian to the Infirmary. She was glad he was treating her like a normal person. She walked into med bay sitting on the bed as Otto Grabbed his tool box sitting on a stool next to her. He lifted up her sleeve and popped open her arm scrambling through wires detaching and reattaching them. "...Your not afraid of me?" She asked breaking the silence. His smile faded but he kept working.

"No I'm not, noone's afraid of you. Yes we were shocked and scared but...we were scared for you." He looked up at her smiling a little. "Your one of us, and nothing will change that. We love you Jess." He finished closing her arm. Jessica stared at him shocked soon hugging him tight tears falling.

"Thank you Otto." She sniffled as he hugged her back. Just those words seemed to lift off a huge weight off her shoulders. She wasn't hated by everyone, the team was still on her side and always would be no matter what.

_Later..._

"...So your legally a therapist?" Jessica asked sitting in the circular chair, Gibson sitting across from her. He frowned at her.

"I am a therapist...for the team." He coughed a little holding a clipboard acting professional. She smirked deviously.

"You lied to the police so they wouldn't take me away huh?" He narrowed his eyes at the grinning girl.

"Anyway let's start." He sighed knowing she was procrastinating. "How have you been feeling lately?"

"...Like I want to beat Veronica's face into a wall..." She sighed twirling her hair.

"That's not healthy. Maybe you should find something else to vent out that anger. Maybe listen to music?" He suggested receiving a chuckle.

"Can I leave?" She whined spinning the chair. "How long do I have to do this?"

"A week, then I have to send my results to the police and I'm not sugar coating it for you." Gibson warned. She sighed nodding.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry. I'll take it more seriously...but dinners gonna be done in five minutes...can I be serious tomorrow." She begged hearing both their stomachs growl. He sighed nodding and both left the room having a nice dinner, laughing telling old stories. It was the best dinner they had ever had in years.

_Me: Please review...I crave the criticism XD. But seriouslly I hope you liked it. Next chapter will be up...eventually._


	15. Angels Cry

_Me: Well I'm going to be a senior when august starts but for now I plan on working on this story and will no let it go unfinished. Thank you all for sticking with me this far and I am sorry for delaying. Red Jumpsuit Apparatus - Angels Cry_

**Chapter 15 Angels Cry**

It had been a pattern for the past 2 weeks; Jessica would wake up early in the morning before the sun even raised running to the bathroom throwing up uncontroablly. This morning was no different except, she had something to prove her theory. As she waited for the results her stomach spasmed as she held onto the toilet tears slowly falling down her face. She only gagged once and all that was left was bile, she had already thrown up all that was in her stomach but now it was just painful. Once her sickness eased down she leaned against the wall breaking into a cold sweat. The time was up and she grabbed the stick facing the truth, it was positive. She was pregnant.

"Shit." She cursed holding her head. She looked down at her stomach thinking of what all of this meant. She was only 18! Not to mention of what was happening with the team fighting with the police to keep her safe. Also, that Skeleton Kings power was starting to manifest in her. What if the darkness was transferred to her and Chiros baby? "Oh Chiro..." She shuddered silently crying. He already had to deal with Jess suicidal episode, and then defending her from Shoogazoom and the media. Now he was a dad. Was he ready? Would the team accept it or would it be another threat if her baby was also part of Skeleton king? Her thoughts were cut short when someone knocked at the door.

"Jess, you okay?" Chiro asked slightly concerned. Jess rinsed her mouth and threw the test away and cleaned her face before opening the door smiling weakly.

"Yeah I'm sorry I just had a stomach ache." She assured kissing his cheek. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug. "Chiro..." Jess asked confused but he just held her tighter. She hugged him back nuzzling into the crook of his neck sighing softly.

"I love you Jess..." He breathed kissing the top of her head. It was these quiet moments that they loved sharing just holding each other barely saying anything.

"I love you too Chiro." She said as Chiro took her hand lacing their fingers together. They stayed like that for a few more minutes before Jess pulled away and smiled gently at him. "I'll see you downstairs okay?" Jessica said walking out of the room leaving Chiro confused and suspicious.

Jess wanted to tell Chiro then but she chickened as usual and decided she needed to talk to someone before she told Chiro anything. She didn't understand why she wanted to talk to him about a month ago she told him to burn in hell. But she didn't mean it, she was just angry at the world not Antauri. But, he had to be the one that Jessica released her fury on. Before she knew it she was at the simians door and she hesitantly knocked it.

"Enter." He spoke calmly meditating. The door opened and Jess walked in sitting down in front of him. "What is troubling you Jessica?" He asked as he ceased meditating.

"Antauri…that time in med bay….what I said I didn't mean it I'm sorry." She stuttered trying to find the right words. "I know what you and Gibson did was for the best for the team and I just slapped it back at your face…"Tears started to fall, "I wasn't mad at you I was just angry in general. But now I've screwed up even worse I…."She hesitated and shook her head. "I need to talk to Gibson too." She sniffled whipping her tears. Antauri rested a hand on her shoulder and sighed.

"Jessica, thank you and I accept your apology. I don't believe you've done anything wrong no matter what it is. You're a part of this team and there is nothing you could do that could ever change that." He said reassuringly as she nodded smiling sadly. "Let us go talk to Gibson; he is in the Med Bay." Jessica nodded and got up following Antauri to Med Bay.

"Jessica? Antauri, What can I do for you?" Gibson asked curious as to why they would come to med Bay this early.

"Jessica has something that she would like to tell us. Right Jessica?" He asked as she nodded.

"Yes, we-well it's not very easy for me to say but I wanted you two to be the first to know…"She started breaking out in a cold sweat. She sat down in a chair suddenly becoming very dizzy. "I'm….pregnant." She breathed feeling her heart about to beat out of her chest from the silence. "I know I should have been more careful since I have this dark power but it was accident. I'm sorry I know this is something that is going to cause more trouble for the team and I understand if you want me to leave." She rambled not daring to look at the two simians.

"Jessica…are you positive you're pregnant?" Gibson asked only receiving a nod. "Just because you are having a child doesn't mean it's a burden, neither are you." Gibson sighed.

"And if this child does have the dark power it will also have the power primate. We can teach them how to suppress it like how we are teaching you." Antauri smiled at her relieving Jess of any doubt she had except for one.

"Oh how am I going to tell Chiro?" She asked biting her lip.

"You'll tell him when the time is right." Antauri nodded. "You look weak let's go eat some breakfast." He offered helping her stand. Jessica smiled weakly and the three headed down to the kitchen.

As the team ate breakfast Jessica looked less pale than Chiro had seen her when he woke up. He also saw the tension easing down between her and Antauri which made him feel like he was slowly getting his old Jess back. That still didn't erase his suspicion that something was different about Jessica.

"So Jess after breakfast do you want to go train?" Nova asked smiling.

"I don't really feel like training today, sorry." Jess quickly responded before shoving more of her breakfast down her throat. Chiro frowned.

"Come on Jess you haven't trained in a long time." Chiro offered as the burnette glared at him.

"I said no. I don't feel well." She repeated her stomach starting to churn.

"Fine, how about afterwards we work on supressing your dark power?" He sighed as jess looked down putting her fork down.

"I can't do this." She cried running to the tube leaving the team confused. Chiro growled going after her.

"Chiro don't just-" Antauri couldn't finish as Chiro entered the tube following her furious.

Jessicas whole body wracked in pain as she threw up violently in the toilet in Chiros bathroom. Tears streamed down her face as she threw up. It was driving her body to exhaustion. She saw the anger in Chiros face and heard him chasing after her. She didn't want to tell Chiro when he was angry in the first place.

"Jessica!" Chiro growled but stopped in his tracks seeing her body tremble in pain after she couldn't throw up anything else. He got her a glass of water and she hesitantly took the glass and rinsed her mouth. She leaned against the wall exhausted. "Jess, what's wrong?" He asked worried helping her get up taking her to the bed.

"Chiro I... I can't you'll be mad at me." She sobbed shaking her head. He lifted her face up gently whiping her tears away.

"Jess I was mad because I couldn't understand what you were hiding from me but, I love you Jessica and nothing can change that." He promised and she gently rested her and on top of his.

"... Chiro, I'm pregnant." She said barely a whisper. Chiro gasped and just sat there shocked. After several akward minutes later she looked back up at him to smiling.

"Oh Jess I'm so happy." He admitted kissing her gently. She smiled weakly gently placing her hands on her tummy. "why don't you sleep, you look exhausted." He said gently.

"Will you stay with me?" She asked blushing. He smiled gently holding her close laying down.

"Always." He promised kissing the top of her head as she fell asleep.

_me: I know a crappy ending to the chapter but I promise more will be up soon I promise. I do hope you enjoyed this chapter and there will be more to come._


	16. Fix You

_Me: Yay another chapter...I realized that the chapters were starting to vear away from the main plot of these stories and I didn't want that. So I hope you enjoy this chapter, its fix you by coldplay._

**Chapter 16 Fix You**

When Jessica and Chiro told the rest of the team about Jessica being pregnant everyone was estatic. Otto was excited to make a crib for the baby and toys, while Nova was squealing hugging the two soon to be parents to death. Sparx was cracking jokes about how Chiro should of been more careful before getting whacked on the back of the head by Gibson. Antauri smiled gently seeing the team full of hope and happiness again despite the fact of what was happening outside the walls of the super robot.

_Outside of shoogazoom_

Ellaine was walking on the outskirts of Shoogazoom fixing her hair from the dusty winds blowing against was about to go back to her car when a dark portal oozed up from the ground two figures walking out, the taller one from the two glaring at the news woman.

"Why have you called for us you filthy human!" Vellina hissed sending a chill down Ellaines spine. Mandarin chuckled sensing the fear that was emitting off of her. He had a metal arm now but still had that claw hand.

"Well I understand you have a problem with a certain girl, Jessica." Ellaine spoke a spark of interest flickering in Vellinas eyes. "Her dark powers that Skeleton King gave her have awakened." She finished grimacing as the grotesque mokey moved closer to her.

"How can you tell it's awakened, more importantly how do you know that she is the child of skeleton king? You're just a simple human. noone but the bloody hyperforce and us know." He growled snapping his claw wanting to rip the smirk off of the womans face.

"I have my ways of getting information. Beside the point! I think we can help each other out. You need the girl and I want her to disapear from Shoogazoom." She spoke bluntly looking at Vellina who was deep in thought.

"I have sense another power within the girl but it is not attatched to her body as if she is carrying something within her, a child." Vellina sneered like it was some disease."...Mandarin I want you to follow her moves and strike at her when she least expects it, whether she is dead or alive does not matter as long as we have her blood." She smirked licking her lips. "While you're at it why don't you tear out the infant from her body and rip it limb from limb." She ordered smirkedimagining all of the blood and body parts laying in random directions on the ground.

"With pleasure." He grinned as another portal oozed up from the ground. He entered it and globs of the portal fell onto the ground until the portal was gone.

"Why would help us knowing very well that when my master comes back he will turn Shoogazoom into a burning wasteland killing thousands mostlikely including you." She stated.

"I don't care, I'll enjoy the moments I have left after I see that WHORE dead." Ellaine snapped before getting back into her car speeding off back to the city.

_6 months later_

"Well it seems like the baby is doing fine." Gibson said moving the stick around Jessicas stomach as he looked onto the screen. The outline of the infant could be shown it curled up its heartbeat the only sound in the room. "Do you both know what you're going to name him?" He asked as the soon to be parents looked at each other smiling.

"We aren't going to say until he's born." Jessica giggled pullin her shirt down getting help by Chiro to sit up.

"Awww that's not fair!" Otto whined pouting slightly.

"Tell you what you can come and help me pick out clothes and toys for him." She smiled at the green simian who nodded smiling. Chiro kissed her on the cheek worry etched on his face.

"Are you sure you want to leave the super robot?" He asked as the four walked out of med bay to the control room.

"Yes, Chiro the town knows I'm pregnant ever since we went to Mr. Gackslapers grave last month. There's nothing they can or will do. I feel like I'm in a prison cell because I can't leave the robot without being harassed. Besides, I'll have Otto to protect us." She promised smiling rubbing her basketball sized belly.

"Geez Jess, you look like a balloon!" Sparx exclaimed getting elbowed by Nova.

"It just means the baby is growing. How is his condition?" Antauri asked looking at Gibson

"He is healthy so far." Gibson stated sitting in his chair.

"Here Sparx feel, he's kicking." Jessica urged grabbing his hand placing it onto her stomach. He hesitantly left his hand there feeling pressure push against her stomach.

"Doesn't that freak you out?" He asked removing his hand shivering.

"No, why does it freak you out?" She asked smirking.

"Very much so." He shuddered shaking his hand as if to get rid of the feeling. Jessica just chuckled rolling her eyes.

"You ready Otto?" She asked heading to Chiros tube. Otto nodded getting into his tube and the two left. The rest of the team went off to do other stuff as Antauri felt a slight disturbance when Jessica and Otto went into town.

_Shoogazoom City_

As the two strolled down the street people passing by would keep their distance but take glances and whisper to each other. Several flashes from cameras of the news people but Jessica didnt care anymore, he damage was done and there couldn't be anything worse that they could throw at her. Thankfully Otto didn't seem to mind them and just had a goofy grin on his face.

"Thanks for coming with me Otto, I really appreciate it." She said smiling thinking about the past. She and Otto seemed to have a special bond that was different from the other team members. It was more like a best friend bond that seemed even stronger than what she had with Josh. No matter what Otto was always there for her even when Chiro left.

**Flashback**

_It had been about three weeks since Chiro had left the team broken and confused, they didn't undersand why Chiro would just leave them...and Jessica. At first Jesica just didn't talk to anyone, she would just come down from the bedroom to the control room, eat and then go back up to her room. The team wasn't sure what to do until one night, she snapped. She screamed throwing, kicking, tearing up anything she could in her room, almost everything was destroyed, dents in the wall but Antauri and Sparx grabbed her arms holding her down. her arms trembled restrained as she was pulled down into a sitting position. Gibson was about to give her a sedative when Otto stopped him and asked him if he could try something else. Gibson sighed and Otto walked up to her his heart broken at the sight of Jessica keeping her emotions pent up._

_"Jess...you can't live this way. We all know what you're going through, we miss Chiro too but he wouldn't want you to be acting like this. I know you're hurtting inside and scared but we're here for you." He said softly before hugging her. She stopped fighting back just stairing at the ground in utter shock. "We're family Jessica and we love you." Just like that tears fell from her face to the ground. The two let go of her arms still hesitant but Otto kept hugging her. Jessica hugged him back as she cried knowing that the team wouldn't leave her no matter what. But most importantly, that they still cared about her._

**End Flashback**

"It's no problem Jess I'm glad you invited me!...Are you okay?" He asked slightly worried as she stopped walking holding her head.

"Y-yeah I just got a little light headed is all." She said leaning against the wall. She felt fine just a minute ago, she barely caught a shadow slip into the alleyway giving her an uneasy feeling. "Did you see that?" She asked looking at the confused simian.

"See what?" He asked looking around. Jess sighed rolling her eyes walking into the alley. "Jess where are you going?" He asked quickly following her, for a pregnant girl Jess could still walk fast.

"Augh!" She groaned holding her head as it throbbed intensly. Something was very wrong, Jessica could sense something else dark besides herself, like she had a connection with whatever was hiding from them. The pain grew as she walked even farther until she couldn't walk anymore falling to her knees.

"Jessica! Are you alright? What's wrong?" He freaked out hitting his communicator. "Hey team Jessicas in pain I'm not sure what's wrong..." He stumbled hoping that nothing was wrong with the baby.

"Stay where you are Otto we'll be there soon." Antauri replied and the connection was disconnected. Suddenly Jess arm began to spark and steam up and her leg became completely useless. "How could your arm be short circuting? I just fixed it last week!" Otto fumed trying to start up the cooling system in her arm.

"Having a slight malfunction?" The figure asked hiding his identity in the shadows.

"Who the hell are you?" Jess cried in pain as her skin began to burn at the connection to her robotic arm. The figure walked out of the shadows smirking. "Mandarin?" What do you want?" She asked feeling like a sitting duck, unable to fight, and run.

"Oh come now Jessica we both know why I'm here," He glanced at her stomach. "you feel the bond you have with us and the dark lord?" He smirked at the sight of Otto activating his saws but taking his guard down whenever Jessica screamed in pain.

"It doesn't matter! The team will be here any second and you'll be out numbered." Otto growled launching at him. Mandarin didn't take a second thought as he ducked grabbing his feet throwing him out of the ally into another building.

"Filthy little magot." He sighed continuing his advances towards the powerless girl. Jessica tried to scoot away or use her arm as a shield but it was useless. Mandarins metal arm turned into a machette. He licked the tip of it smirking. "How about we have a c section and meet the little boy?" He asked retoriclly laughing at the fear in her eyes. As the dagger came to pierce her stomach but buried into something else. The blood spilled from the wound staining his green fur. Even Mandarin was in shock seeing the cold metal weapon sliced within the chest of someone who used to be his brother Otto. "Stupid simian, sacrificing your life for a monster." He growled twisting it out blood gushing forth.

"no, not for a monster...f-for my best friend." He wheezed falling back Jessica catching him with her arms, her robotic arm almost as useless as her leg.

"Oh god Otto..." She cried pulling her jacket off pressing it against the wound trying to stop the bleeding. Her hands trembled tears beginning to blur her vision. "So much blood! It won't stop...No, you c-can't die it's not f-fair!" She cried as he placed his hand on top of hers.

"You sniveling little bitch. I'm not done with you two!" Mandarin growled running towards them.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH HIM!" She screamed her anger and agony sparking her dark power forming a shield around the two knocking Mandarin into a dumpster.

"Jessica..." Otto breathed barely a whisper as he coughed up blood. "It-it'll be okay, the...the team will be here soon..." He sighed his eyes starting to close. "Jess, can you tell me what you're gonna name the baby?" He asked a small weak smile across his face.

"I can't, No I won't tell you because you're not going to die! You're going to be okay,Gibson will heal you, then you can make toys for the baby, and help me and Chiro take care of him!" She sobbed holding his hand tightly. "Please...don't leave me. You're the best friend I've ever had. I can't lose you now..." She begged holding his body close not caring about the blood getting on her clothes or even Mandarin stabbing her. Otto weakly wrapped an arm around her in an atempt to hug her before he grew limp. "Otto?" She cried not realizing the team was there until she heard a startle scream made by nova.

"Jess...what..." Chiro was confused and shocked seeing Jessica holding the bleeding teammate. Antauri and Gibson ran to her side once her shield was down and saw the extensive damage that Otto took. Jessica was shaking as she looked up at the blue simian her tears smearing with the blood on her face.

"Please...fix him..."

_Me: Hows that for a cliffhanger? I'm sorry but this chapter had to be done. will he make it? Please review I love you guys!_


	17. Shattered

_Me: This chapter took forever! I know it's not very long but I wanted to post it. It killed me to do that to Otto but I did it...Wil he survive? You'll have to find out. Please R&R The song Trading Yesterday - Shattered_

**Chapter 17 Shattered**

Jessicas own reflection in the bathroom terrified her. There was blood soaked into her shirt as she flinched in pain. While Antauri and Gibson were fighting to save Ottos life, Nova was in the bathroom helping her take off her shirt before detatching her arm revealing the 3rd degree burn marks across her shoulder that were starting to blister from her arm overloading. Sparx was able to fix her leg but her arm was completly fried.

"Sorry..."Nova sighed sadly rubbing some medicine on the burns. Jess didn't say a word, she just grabbed a cloth soaking it in ice water as she whiped the blood off her tear stained face. The team didn't have much time to understand what happened or why Jessica was holding Ottos bleeding body. Nobody else was in the ally when they got there and Jessica just kept repeating for them to help. Chiro threw his jacket over Jess so that nobody would notice much of the blood. But Jess didn't care, she almost lost her baby and possibly her best friend because of a malfunction. It was all her fault. "Otto will pull through..."Nova started before recieving a slight glare.

"Please, don't fill me up with false hope. I don't want to be hurt anymore..."She croaked turning back to the mirror a slight pang in her chest.

"You don't know what will happen so don't give up!" Nova growled more forcefuly pressing the medicine into her wound, as if to wake her up from her terrifying trance. But all of that was drowned out by her throbbing head and a sharp sting in her stomach. She breathed heavier placing her good hand on her stomach as if it could stop the pain. She gasped more deeply trying to ease the pain, it didn't work. "Jessica are you okay?'' She asked growing concern. A loud thump drummed through her ears like a heart beating faster and faster. Sweat beaded down her face and her headache began to increase in pain.

"My head..." she groaned sitting down leaning against the wall. Her mind flashed back to Otto, the blood splattering everywhere and then it seemed like the pain was stabbing into her stomach. She cried her head falling forward gasping in pain as if she felt Ottos pain when that murderous bastard stabbed him. "Mandarin h-he was after me not Otto," Tears began to fall. "I was completly defensless and Otto, got in the way! I couldn't do anything as he stabbed him Otto didn't do anything either! I m-mean he didn't even activate his saws I just don't get it!" She cried shaking her head. She felt a hand rest on her shoulder and she looked up seeing Chiro and Sparx in the doorway a clean oversized shirt in his hand. She took it putting it on the tears still falling.

"Otto...couldn't activate his saws because they got jammed when he got thrown into the wall...I took a look at them when Gibson and Antauri got him into med bay." Sparx said not looking at any of them. His eyes stared with a solem emptyness of seeing his brother clinging to life.

"Is there any news on Him?" Nova asked trying to relieve the tension in the room.

"... Antauri says it doesn't look good, his lung was gashed and one of his kidneys is bleeding internally. If he doesn't wake up within the next day...he'll most likely..." Chiro couldn't finish his sentence as he whiped the tears about to fall.

Jessica got up from the ground and walked past the two heading toward the med bay not wanting to hear anymore of it. She just wanted to see Otto, see him breathing and his old goofy self. But she knew that wan't the truth as she opened the door and saw Antauri looking at the screen while Gibson was stitching up the gash across Ottos stomach and upper torso. There was a breathing tube hooked up to him and an ivy connected to a valve of blood. Also a clip connected to his finger monitoring his weak but still beating heart. She sat in the chair next to him holding the one hand that wasn't connected to any wires.

"You're going to have to have a new arm made." Gibson said as he gently cleaned the stained blood out of Otto's fur.

"...Is he going to make it through the night?" She asked blankly looking at Ottos peaceful face, as if he was just asleep. She knew what the answer was but she needed to hear it again to be sure. It was a battle in her mind that just intensified her headache... she wanted to know, but, she also didn't want to know.

"Statistically...there's a low probability that he'll make it but, I don't really care about the facts. He's stayed with us this long...so anything could happen." He spoke trying to keep the tremor out of his voice as he spoke, he failed.

"Were you able to stop the internal bleeding?" She asked softly as Antauri joined the two around the injured simian.

"Yes but Jess, this was in no way you're fault. You were powerless and Otto did everything he could to keep you safe until we arrived." Antauri spoke solemnly understanding the feeling of being powerless. "Now Otto must fight to live...but this is still a battle that he could lose." He almost whispered his heart breaking more and more.

"Death comes for us all but it's not his time. It just can't be." She trembled tears falling again. She knew this was going through everyones mind but they didn't want to accept it. Losing someone is something noone should have to endure, let alone want to. Yet here they were at this cross section of either a tragic loss or a miracle. But, that miracle was growing thin as the other road was slowly consuming it. Jessica tried to think positive like Nova had said, but it was just to much to bare.

"Jess...I'm worried about your baby. I need to check and see if he's alright." Gibson said as she nodded hesitantly getting up sitting on the bed lifting up her shirt showing her swelled stomach. Almost the entire lower half of her stomach was badly bruised, Blotches of purple and yellow. Gibson led her to another part of the med bay pulling curtains around to give them some privacy. Antauri had called Chiro and he was soon also in the room gently placing his hand on her head running his fingers through her hair as an act of comfort. She relaxed closing her eyes as the tears casscaded down, her mind just felt trapped. The pounding in her ears slowed as if it was dieing, she looked at the screen showing their baby and his heartbeat. He was still alive. "he isn't moving as much but I cant see any harm done to him from the bruising. By the angle it seems he'll be coming any d-" Gibson was interupted by a loud beeping sound that blared incessantly. Everyone ran toward the noise and saw that it was coming from the heart monitor connected to Otto. His heart had stopped.

"Otto!" Nova cried hiding her face into sparx chest, but Antauri and Gibson pushed the others back as they tried to revive him. The blue simian grabbed the chest palletes as Antauri charged them up. He placed the plates on Ottos chest, the lifless body jolted and his heart barely started beating again until the two pushed everyone out into the hallway so they could work.

As the hours ticked by the, four waited outside not a single soul daring to speak. The only noise was that coming from the med bay. Jessica was sitting in a chair stairing at the door, until her stomach growled. It wasn't a sound of hunger but one of pain.

"Jess are you okay?" Nova asked walking up to her worried. Jess couldn't talk because she felt something coming up her throat so she just nodded. She leaned back in her seat as if to relieve the pain. Her forehead started to sweat and she felt something wet in between her thighs. When she lookd down it wasn't her water that broke it was blood.

"S-somethings wrong!" She uttered before she began coughing up blood. The blood that she coughed up had a mixture of black goo in it and she cringed in pain as if she was stabbed in the stomach. She tried to get up but fell to the floor.

"Antauri! Gibson!" Sparx shouted as Chiro sat next to her helping turning her onto her back. Her vision was beginning to blur but she could still feel everything.

"Jessica look at me...look at me." Chiro begged gently stroking her cheek worried for both her and the baby. "Stay with me hun, I'm right here you're going to be okay." He spoke gently as she coughed up more blood.

"Chiro..." and then Jessicas world went black.

_- Elsewhere-_

_"Jessica..." A voice whispered in the darkness. Jessica opened her eyes and got up from the floor walking in what seemed a never ending black hallway. _

_"Where are you?" She called out. Her walking began to turn into running as if something was chasing her._

_"You're almost there Jess." The voice cheered. It sounded familiar to her like...Otto. She ran faster as the voice became more distant._

_"No Otto! Don't go!" She screamed bursting into a bright white room. The green simian was standing in the middle of the room with his usual goofy smile. She stared at him in shock, she wanted to do nothing more than hug him but dhe was afraid if she did he would dissapear so she stayed at the doorway. "Are we dead?" She asked looking around the room nothing but bright white walls that eminated a warm feeling. Otto just laughed as if she had said a joke._

_"No we're not dead, at least not yet." He said the last part forcing his smile to fade. "You passed out during labor and had a cardiac arrest. Right now...we're in limbo." He finally admitted sitting on the floor. She followed and sat across from him confused._

_"Can we get out of here? It's not our time to die Otto you know that." She sighed frustrated and terrified._

_"For you it's not, you'll get out of here. For me...I'm not so sure." He said a small smile on his face._

_"No you can't die the team needs you, I need you Otto. You're my best friend and I won't leave without you!" She cried clenching her fists holding back tears._

_"It doesn't work that way Jess... if I do come back then it might take some time, my body is too weak right now. But, if I am destined to die then so be it." He said calmly seeing Jessica start to cry. "I won't ever leave you Jessica, even if I do die I'll still be watching over you guys, keeping you safe."_

_"You never talked so serious before..." Otto chuckled._

_"I've been able to think in here. To understand the power primate within me, and what my life has been about. Don't cry for me, I couldn't of asked for a better life." He promised smiling sadly._

___"W-why are you talking like this? You sound like you're already saying goodbye." She sniffled as he held her hand. "You'll come back to us I k-know it. You can't give up just yet! Promise me you won't give up on coming back to us..." She cried harder as the room and Otto began to fade._

___"I promise." He said with that hint of goofyness at the end before everything dissapeared._

___Me: Another Cliff hanger! I'm sorry I'm torturing you guys but I must do this! I love you all and see you next chapter!_


	18. Safe and Sound

_Me: I'm sorry it took so long, I had surgery on my knee and now I'm graduating in less than a month. But I have not forgotten about you guys or this story. Please R&R and don't kill me...The song Taylor swift Ft. The Civil Wars - Safe and Sound_

**Chapter 18 Safe and Sound**

The night sky loomed over Shoogazoom City As Vellina stood on the bridge staring into the black sea. Her patience was growing thin for the simian. She turned at the sounds of footsteps behind her. Through the fog came the limping simian, Ellaine, and Veronica. Vellina snarled slapping Mandaran forcing him to the ground.

"You snivelling beast! How hard is it to kill a pregnant woman?" Vellina growled the two humans flinching at the venom in her voice.

"Well it's not exactly a walk in the park to attack the heir of the dark Lord, especially when she has bodyguards. However, I was able to take down one of them..." He smirked licking his lips.

"Their at their weakest then...I've also sensed that the tainted soul has been born as well." She said walking back to the edge of the bridge. "Who's the child that you've brought with?" She asked her nails scraping across the metal.

"This is my niece Veronica, I believe she can be of some use." Ellaine purred pushing the frieghtened teen toward her. Vellina walked up to her and smirked grabbing Veronicas arm digging her thumb into her skin engraveing a skull, blood trickling down her arm.

"AHHHH What the hell!" Veronica shrieked yanking her arm back cringing at the burning sensation going through her body.

"You are now under my control, if you disobey me in any way or fail me, I just snap my fingers and your body will burn from the inside out." She smirked imagining the girls skin burning to a crisp as she gasped for breath, her lungs being nothing but ashes. "Oh don't make that face on the up side you will have some of the dark lords powers to stay alive when you attack the Jessica." She said indifferent on the idea that Veronica would survive or not.

_**Super Robot**_

Her body felt like a feather cradling through the air. A gentle breeze caressed her body almost leaving her in complete serenity. Until the pounding came back. It was faint and weak but it was still there, as if trying to wake Jessica up. As she opened her eyes everything came back to her, the blood, otto, her baby, and, the pain... her back arched screaming in pain as the wound on her stomach started sewing itself back together, a dark black mark was forming where her stomach was reattached together as like a scar. Before she could blink Chiro was by her side holding her hand tightly gently stroking her hair. "It's okay Jessica just keep breathing." He whispered soothingly trying to calm her. "Gibson help her..." He begged as she continued to cry in pain.

"There's nothing I can do Chiro... her dark powers are trying to heal her. If we interfere now we might cause more harm than good." Gibson stated her screams increasing, being heard throughout the robot. When the throbbing pain did fade away she was out of breath and her body felt like jello. Her eyes shifted down toward her stomach seeing a black scar going down it and her shirt almost completly ripped in half, covered with blood.

"T-the baby..." She gasped looking around trying to sit up. Gibson gently laid her back down.

"The baby's fine Jessica, he's so beautiful just like his mother." Chiro smiled gently seeing the fear leave her eyes. "I was scared I was gonna lose you both." He said softly kissing her forehead, the pain etched in the dark circles under his eyes. "But you three pulled through." He chuckled sadly.

"You three? Who..." Jessica stopped as she turned her head seeing the Green simian floating inside a tube several wires atached to him. "He...still hasn't woken up yet..." She said remembering what Otto had told her.

"No but he's stabilized and is slowly healing." Antauri said looking up at the monitor showing Ottos vitals. He walked over to the incubator pushing it toward the two new parents. "He is very healthy for only being 30 weeks old but he is still to young and weak to be out of the incubator." Antauri said with a sad smile. Jess looked down at the sleeping baby smiling as tears ran down her cheeks. He had short black hair and he was wrapped up in a little green blanket.

"He's so tiny..."She whispered slipping her hand through the the hole in the side of the box gently running her thumb across his forehead soothingly rubbing his head. Even though this was a joyous moment...the pain of Otto not getting to see him, and being unable to truly hold her baby hung through the air in the med bay. There were several wires and ivys attached to the baby which made her heart break even more.

"What's his name?' Nova asked softly her and sparx walking in. Chiro laid a blanket on Jessica kissing her forehead.

"...Hope."Jess said looking back at the sleeping infant. She was stairing intently at him seeing a black and green blended aura surrounding the babys body. "No..." She whispered softly sitting up her body more alert, and her heartrate excellerating.

"What's wrong?" Chiro asked concern as Jess bit her lip unable to make eye contact with him.

"You see it to?" Antauri asked to the trembling girl. She nodded vigerously trying to not breakdown. Everyone was glancing back and forth at the two confused as hell. Antauri sighed softly sadness etched across his face. " Hope has both the power primate...and skeleton king's powers within him..."

"Why is that such a big deal? Jess has skeleton kings powers and she's able to keep it under control. Can't we teach the kid to supress his powers?" Sparx asked getting frustrated.

"He has more power than Chiro and Jessica combined. Not only is it an opportunity for Vellina and Mandarin to have twice the chance of bringing skeleton king back but... also he is a weak child, his body can barely withstand the intensity of the power inside of him." Gibson said as Jessica broke down sobbing in Chiros arms. An emptiness filled the room as they tried to sink in the reality of it held onto her tight, holding back tears of his own.

"I'm not going to lose any of my family." He whispered softly the anger boilling up inside of him. Everyone left the room going to their own quarters leaving the new parents alone with their new prescious baby boy, a bitter sweet happiness hanging in the air.

"It's all falling apart." She whispered looking at Hope, she never wanted this to happen. She was also emotionally exhausted. "He doesn't deserve this burden." She saw arms wrap around her holding her close.

"We've gotten through it once before, we can do it again." He whispered softly nuzzling into the crook of her felt the tension leave her body and he relaxed. He let her go as she laid back down not looking at him. He kissed her forehead before leaving the med bay heading to bed. "I love you Jessica." He said softly before the door closed leaving Jessica in her own hell.

_**Out in the shadows**_

Veronica stood outside the super robot typing in the code that Mandarin gave her unlocking the door. She walked in entering through Chiros tube. She stopped at the control room and ran to the monitor and shut off all of its defenses and locking everyones doors. Once activated she saw the tubes close shut and she quietly snuck into the ventilation shaft. She pulled out a crudely drawn map of the super robot the orange simian mad and began crawling. As she looked through each vent she reached her destination. She wrapped a scarf around her mouth as she gently placed a black ball in front of her and exited through the med bay vent. "Sleep tight Hyper Force." She hissed as she sealed the vent shut before clicking a button and the ball exploded letting out a purple fume that covered the entire floor. When she turned around seeing the defenseless simian in the tube, she pulled out a dagger and began to work.

_**Chiros Room**_

The smell of burning gas awoke Chiro forcing him to gasp for He woke up gasping for air unable to see anything but purple smoke, the more he tried to breathe the more his lungs were constricted. He fell to the floor crawling towards what he hoped to be his bedroom door but it didnt open. It was jammed shut. "Damn it...Jess h-hope", he choked out. He had to protect them. Chiro had left his comunicator on his jacket gently draped on a chair.

"Ch-Chiro...t-team." He heard a voice croak which sounded like Gibson before there was a loud thunkHe was unable to move as his body felt heavy and he passed out on the floor darkness emptying his mind.

_**Med Bay**_

Jessica woke up to the sound of glass shattering and machines blaring. She sat up from the bed and looked to her side to find a figure hovering over ottos soaked body. His eyes suddenly shot open as his blood splattered along the wall the person stabbing him viciously.

"Otto!" She screamed getting up tackling the figure off of him the knife sliding under the bed during the scuffle. She was thrown into the wall the lights flickering off and on. Jess looked up at the attacker gasping in shock.

"What's wrong Jessica? Quiver at the sight of blood?" Veronica asked blood dripping down her face, her eyesockets an empty black pit. Jess was to shocked to move as Veronica grabbed her throat throwing her across the room. She crumpled to the floor the wind knocked out of her as she glanced at the psychotic girl and the lifeless simian bleeding out. "You know it's not going to end pretty. Either you or your baby gets sacrificed. And I Can't wait to disect your baby..." Veronica purred gls\ancing at the incubator forcing it to roll toward her.

"Don't..." She begged knowing she didn't stand a chance with one arm, Veronica kicked her in the gut doubling her over in pain. Veronica smirked grabbing a scalpel from the side of the bed opening the incubator.

"Go to hell you little-!" She stopped as a knife pierced into her spine, blood spilled down her back as she fell to the floor. Jess threw the scalpel out of her hand and looked up to see the one who saved her. She cried seeing Otto behind the dead girl bleeding profrusley at each step he took. She was about to go over to him until Veronica shot up her back bowed as she screamed out ash and blood her skin blistering as her stomach caved in slowly burning to a crisp. The two stared in shock as she convulsed on the floor her body nothing but a burning mass of ash and scorched bones. He fell to the ground coughing up blood clots trembling in pain. Jess crawled over to him pulling his head into her lap.

"Otto, I'm so sorry." She cried feeling his hand grab hers. She wondered how the team couldn't hear her cries and the fight that had just occured.

"Don't be...I'm glad I could keep you both safe in the end. I'll always watch over you guys..." He whispered weakly his body becoming numb. Jess didn't argue just let the tears fall. He was tired. "Please tell the team I'm sorry, and don't let them fall apart." He begged looking up at her.

"I w-won't." She choked out holding back her sobs as his body became colder.

"Jess...please, sing me to sleep." He spoke softly a couple of tears rolling down his face. She nodded triing to calm down before she began to sing.

"_Just close your eyes,_

_ the sun is going down..._

_ You'll be alright,_

_ noone can hurt you now._

_ come morning light,_

_ you and I'll be safe and sound_..."

As she sang the last words ottos optics shut off his hand falling to the ground, a small smile etched on his face. She cried holding his lifeless body close, screaming at the world. "NO! NO! NO! BRING HIM BACK!" She sobbed rocking back and forth. But it was too late.

Otto was gone...

___Me: Oh my god, I hate this chapter so much I almost couldn't bring myself to do it. Otto's my favorite character but I did it. And next chapter will be the beginning of the war that we knew was going to come throughout these four stories so stay tuned!_


	19. Feed The Machine

_Me: So first off I need to apologize to you all again for how long it has been for me to update. I can't tell you why it took me so long to get over this writers block. Maybe it was because of all the medical issues I've had with my eyesight. I would have ended up blind if the eye doctor never saw what was wrong with me, so now I am wearing glasses. I am also in the process of packing because I will be heading off to college in January! I will be attending Minneapolis college of art and design, and I am excited. I know I have been an awful author in making you all wait so long for a chapter. I do love you all and I promise you I have not given up on this story. I will warn the scenes are kind of graphic but I find it funny I'm warning you now when the past few chapters have been graphic. The song is Feed the Machine by Red_

**Chapter 19 Feed The Machine**

Jessica's movements were slow and gentle, just as if she was cradling a glass egg. She gently laid a pillow under ottos head too weak to pick him up and lay him on the bed, so she did what she could. She cleaned up as much blood as she could off of him and laid the blanket across him. He could have almost passed for sleeping but Jess knew better. She had failed the team, Chiro, and Otto. She couldn't save him, if she had tried harder arm or no arm he would be alive and his blood wouldn't be on her hands. Jess gently moved the incubator next to the wall by the door, somebody would find Hope and protect him. She was about to leave her son without a mother, how could she fail so many people. Either way she would make sure no one else would die because of her. Jess kissed Hopes forehead and wrapped him in another blanket. "I'm sorry." She whispered sadly unable to cry anymore tears, her voice was also raw from screaming. She looked at the wall and took a deep breath, a dark flame appeared in front of her chest, it mended into the wall melting away the metal showing the cold starry night. The smell of burnt bones and smoldering organs lingered through the air causing Jessica to get light-headed. She took a deep breath and jumped out of the super robot closing her eyes as her whole body was consumed by dark energy stopping her fall, just centimeters before her feet gently touched the ground. The aura sucked back into her causing her chest and left shoulder to throb in pain. She cried in the night sky her heart about to explode. She kept walking as the pain grew worse spreading to her back.

"AAAGH!" She coughed up black oozing blood as it seeped into wounds carving into her shoulder and back. She convulsed on the pavement staining the streets with her blood as a black bone calcified through her shoulder purple veins wrapping around it. the pain dulled once the last few bones grew creating a throbbing skeletal hand. "N-no." She choked knowing that the darkness was beginning to take control of her body. It was mending her missing arm as muscle grew out of the grotesque bone until it was tightly sheathed with dark purple skin mixed with the color of her new blood. She tried to get up once the process seemed finished but then the same thing began in her robotic leg. The metal cracked by the pressure of the bone digging into its wiring and bolted down screws. The searing white-hot pain made her scream clawing her nails into the sidewalk causing her nails to tear and bleed. Bits of metal covered in blood paved the streets as Jess continued to crawl. She had to keep moving, even though she knew she deserved every ounce of this torture her magic was whipping on her. She was a pathetic excuse if a human being. No. Jessica was never human. She was just keeping the truth hidden as long as she could but she couldn't run anymore. She was the daughter of a monster and was becoming one herself. She moved her arm and she had feeling in it. She had always wanted her arm and leg back but not like this... The rain poured heavily as she just laid there as dark shadows appeared around her. Jessica looked up seeing over a dozen formless circled around her. They all reached down tearing at her flesh licking her blood off their fingers. It seemed to fill their need for hunger and darkness making them stronger. She tried fighting them off but one grabbed her by the arm throwing her into a light pole. She screamed in pain as the same burning sensation spreaded along her back. Her skin ripped open two black masses shooting out a gust of wind knocking all the formless back. Black feathered wings grew from her back side, blood dripping down from the gashes on her back. Once the pain stopped she wasn't tired but adrenaline pumped through her veins a hatred burning in the pit of her stomach. There was no turning back now. She was the angel of death with bloody wings like from some god damn fantasy. She took flight as another army of formless appeared destroying the town and buildings set on fire. She didn't care if the citizens died, they never treated her with any kindness. Still she needed to keep the only people she did care about safe, so that they wouldn't share the same fate as her. Jessica had to end this, once and for all.

_Super robot_

Chiro woke up from his painful slumber finding himself on the floor in front of his locked door. He got up his vision hazy and his body feeling heavy, but he couldn't stop. He had to make sure the team was okay. He kicked the door down and heard a blood curdling scream. It came from the med bay. He ran as fast as he could stumbling several times before reaching the door way looking into hell. Blood painted the walls shards of glass all across the floor and a hole in the super robots chest rust burning around the edges.

Then his gaze fell onto his teammates circled around Otto their bodies racked with sobs and painful whines. Chiros fists trembled as he looked at the peaceful simian in an eternal sleep. "O-otto?" He choked out falling to his knees as the others cried holding onto each other, each pained by the loss of their brother. Tears rolled down Chiros cheeks as he held the simian close shaking his head. "Otto?" He whispered again wishing he would wake up. Antauri placed a hand on the broken boys shoulder knowing no words could fix this.

"It's not fair."Nova sobbed burying her face into sparx chest as he held her unable to hold back the tears himself. Gibson placed a blanket on the bloody corpse near the bedside. Chiro laid him back down getting up remembering.

"Jessica, Hope!" He frantically looked around finding hope still in his incubator. Chiro grabbed Hope sighing in relief seeing no harm was done onto him. He held his son close gently rocking back and forth wondering if the burnt bloody corpse was Jessica. "Gibson..." He spoke softly his stomach churning.

"Yes Chiro..." Gibson coughed trying to compose himself.

"What happened? I-is that Jessica?" He asked gritting his teeth.

"I don't believe it's her but I can't be for sure." He said holding back a gag from the offending odor growing stronger.

"Well the Super Robot is shut off but could the security cameras still be operating?" He asked wrapping Hope in a blanket keeping him warm.

"Well Otto just...he had installed some new security cameras with back up generators but, i don't know if he ever had time to set one up in the medical Bay." He said looking down. The teams hated that they didn't have enough time to mourn over their loss, he was a loving brother and deserved the utmost respect for his sacrifice. But they needed to find Jessica to see what danger she was in. Also, know how all of this happened. They laid otto on the bed in the med bay until they could give him a proper burial. Sparx and Gibson were rebooting the Super Robot as the others looked out to the city as it bursted into flames, screams echoing through the sky.

"I can't take this anymore I'm going to go help." Nova snarled her anger growing more and more by the second. She activated her jet pack getting ready to fly out and help the citizens until Antauri grabbed her hand stopping her.

"No Nova, we don't know what the situation is. It would be unwise to go in blinded with rage." He warned as the rain began pouring harder.

"Let go Antauri!" She snapped yanking her hand back.

"Nova just think about this for a minute, please." Chiro begged holding hope close gently rocking him as he started to cry.

"I'm done thinking Chiro! Otto is dead and Jessica might be a burning pile of flesh and bones, now you want me to sit by as people scream for help and are dieing just so that we can watch our brother die again? SCREW THAT! I'm going to help!" She shouted flying away before they could protest.

"NOVA!" Sparx shouted about to run after her being held back by Gibson and Antauri.

"No Sparx! If we split up even more we'll be at our weakest. Nova will be okay." Gibson reassured Sparx movements halting as the med bay monitor flashed on showing the footage from that day. "Its working..."He said softly walking up to the monitor fast forwarding the recording until they saw Veronica crawling out of the ventilation shaft. They watched in horror as their brother fought to the end and the well deserved fate that fell upon Veronica. When Jessica disappeared from the medical bay the screen went black.

"She's still alive..."Chiro gasped in disbelief. "we have to find her!" He was about to run down out of the robot when he remembered Hope was still in his arms. "We can't take him with..."He sighed as Hope looked up at him smiling.

"We don't have much of a choice Chiro...we can't leave him here defenseless." Antauri reminded sighing softly. "And if we split up anymore we're going to lose this progressing battle against the darkness."

"I know where we can take him..."Sparx said looking at the burning city.

Shoogazoom

As the team flew into the inner part of the city they saw that it was much worse than it seemed from afar. Building crumbling catching on fire as civilians ran the streets in utter terror and pain. Corpses scattered the streets as the army of formless caused more chaos in the city.

"We must hurry." Antauri warned as the team rushed to Shoogazoom hospital. The waiting room looked just like an infirmary on the battlefield. Dead bodies lined up against the wall blankets covering their faces out of respect. Families mourning around said bodies while others did their best to comfort their children to soothe the sobs and cries of pain and fear escaping the lips of innocent pure children. As Chiro looked around he found a nurse that was helping the parents with their children.

"Nurse, please help!" He begged the monkies right behind him.

"I am sorry sir if you need help please tell a doc-" She stopped talking as she turned as saw who was speaking to her. "What can I do?" She asked looking at the team and the raging war going on outside.

"Please take care of my child while we are out fighting." Chiro begged hesitantly handing hope over to the nurse. She nodded holding him close before turning and attending to the other children. When the team ran back out of the hospital they saw several formless being thrown into a building Nova punching them defending citizens.

"NOVA!" Sparx shouted at her running toward her direction. She looked at him getting distracted before a formless grabbed her by the tail and threw her into a wall. She growled fury sparking in her eyes as she grabbed the formless head squashing it in her fist.

"Go! I'll stay here, and protect the town. You have to go get Jessica before we're too late!" She yelled fighting off another horde of formless.

"I'm not leaving you!" He growled charging his magnets taking out a couple of the formless. Nova smiled sadly looking at the team and then Sparx.

"They need you more than I do. I promise I'll stay safe." She said seeing the pain and worry in his eyes.

"Nova is right! Sparx we must go now." Antauri somewhat shouted as the others waited for sparx to make up his mind. He put his weapons down and looked back at Nova one last time before running back to the group all of them engaging their jetpacks flying toward the outskirts of Shoogazoom. As the team flew off Nova was cornered to a wall formless circling around her.

___Me: Please review. I don't have much to say because I pretty said everything at the top and I hope you all understand and happy holidays._


End file.
